Nekomatosos
by Japiera
Summary: ¡Terminado! Kenma analiza todo lo que se escribe y se dice; Tora raya y grita; Fukunaga no suelta palabra. Nekoma está enfermo, está Nekomatoso, y Kenma se vuelve loco. [¡Friendship!]
1. Kenma

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **I. Kenma**

Quizá lo único que molestaba a Kenma —a la fecha—, respecto de la escuela metropolitana de Nekoma, era la distancia entre esta y su casa. Ya no podía quejarse. Que le sirviera de castigo por dejar todas sus decisiones en manos de Kuroo.

Kuroo, un año mayor que Kenma, aplicó a la escuela metropolitana en primera instancia, dejándose llevar solo por el nombre —Nekoma, que puede abreviarse en Neko, que significa gato, lo cual le pareció a Kuroo de lo más simpático—, y quedó dentro de los diez primero en los resultados de la prueba de selección.

Si uno lo piensa, no era el _gran_ logro. En términos académico, Nekoma no era ni la mejor escuela ni la peor. Deportiva y culturalmente ocurría casi lo mismo. Cada cierto tiempo lograba destacar en algo, y cada tanto tiempo más destacaba en esto otro. Últimamente se rumoreaba que el equipo de hándbol de Nekoma era fuerte, aunque ni a Kenma ni a Kuroo le interesaban cosas como el hándbol.

—Hánbol, fútbol, lo que sea —decía Kuroo—. Ahora destacaremos en vóleibol.

Decía eso porque justamente vóleibol era el deporte que practicaban Kenma y Kuroo en la secundaria. A Kenma lo que le llamaba la atención de la frase no era el optimismo de Kuroo, sino la rapidez con la que su amigo adoptaba los plurales a su vocabulario. _Destacaremos_. A Kenma le tardaba un poco más ser así de atrevido.

Un año después fue el turno de Kenma de aplicar a preparatoria, y aunque consideró seriamente dejar sus estudios hasta la secundaria, lo de comenzar a trabajar inmediatamente tampoco estaba dentro de sus planes. Sin embargo, la familia fue tajante al respecto:

—No estudio, no dinero. Trabajo, trabajo.

El padre de Kenma, el señor Kozume, era todo un ejemplar de telegrama con patas.

—Estudio —resolvió Kenma inmediatamente. Después que su padre le echara la charla sobre responsabilidades y deberes, y que debía ser el propio Kenma quien investigara a qué preparatoria aplicar y los trámites correspondiente, Kenma telefoneó a Kuroo—. ¿Qué te ha parecido Nekoma?

—Oh, Kenma, Kenma… —comenzó Kuroo—. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho la mierda de amigo que eres? Esta pregunta debiste habérmela hecho la primera semana que comencé el curso. O el primer mes. No diez meses después, cuando te conviene saber —y así sucesivamente.

De todas maneras, Kuroo no estaba ni de cerca molesto, y al día siguiente le entregó a Kenma folletos de Nekoma. Quizá le pagaban por propaganda, pensó Kenma, porque Kuroo se lo vendió bien: eran tantos alumnos que los profesores no se daban cuenta si alguien pasaba de cantar el himno del colegio durante la formación del lunes; el profesor de gimnasia estaba más preocupado de flirtear con la profesora de gimnasia así que era fácil escaquearse de hacer todos los ejercicios; y —la mejor noticia del año— en la biblioteca se podían arrendar videojuegos.

—¿Qué tipo de videojuegos?

—No lo sé, de los que a ti te gustan.

—¿De verdad se pueden arrendar videojuegos?

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte? —y dicho aquello sacó de su bandolera un juego RPG para Nintendo, ante la mirada emocionada de Kenma—. Devuélvemelo en tres días, o me cobrarán retraso.

Resultó ser un buen juego de aventuras que Kenma no logró terminar para la fecha señalada pero que de todas formas entregó a tiempo. Kuroo _el chantajeador_ , le dijo que podría volver a arrendar el juego él mismo, cuando fuera alumno regular de Nekoma. Le prometió ayudarle con el estudio y todo, a condición de que Kenma se uniera al equipo de vóleibol. Kenma se dio por vencido. Kuroo tenía _cada_ idea.

Y Kuroo, como se esperaba de él, cumplió muy bien con su promesa. Le consiguió a Kenma el temario de evaluación, las fechas de los exámenes de acceso, y organizó todo un calendario de estudio para Kenma, con código de colores según materias, y con ventanas de descanso para que Kenma se distrajera jugando un rato o viendo la televisión. Cuando Kuroo no podía supervisar el estudio de Kenma, se procuraba de llamarlo cada cierto tiempo, pidiendo reportes de avance y cosas de ese tipo.

El día del examen, Kuroo encendió un incienso para la fortuna en el altar familiar. Cuando se publicaron los resultados, y apareció el nombre de Kenma dentro de la primera mitad, Kuroo lo invitó a una gaseosa.

—Lo logramos —celebró Kuroo estrellando su lata contra la de su amigo.

 _Lo logramos_ , repitió Kenma en su cabeza. Otro plural apropiado.

Kenma hundió el _tab_ y observó el contenido de su lata, sintiendo cierta aprehensión. No tenía ningún interés ni de seguir estudiando, ni de seguir con el deporte, pero a veces es más fácil aceptar a decir que no. O más cómodo. A nadie le gusta estar entre la espada y la pared, y Kenma prefería eludir para vivir.

Así, eludiendo, el primer día formal de clases como estudiante de la escuela metropolitana de Nekoma, Kenma esquivó con éxito a Kuroo y su papeleta de inscripción al club de vóleibol. El segundo día le costó un poco más, pero consiguió llegar a casa sin cargar ningún papel adicional. El tercer día, que coincidió con que el señor Kozume salió antes del trabajo, al ver a su hijo haraganeando por casa, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—No club después de clase, entonces más estudio.

Qué difícil es ser hijo de un amargado que labora en un cubículo.

Al cuarto día Kenma pidió por cuenta propia una papeleta de inscripción a un club deportivo. Luego de encontrar un bolígrafo de tinta azul en el fondo de la mochila, rellenó dicha papeleta en el mesón de la secretaria.

.

 **Nombre** : Kozume Kenma  
 **Año** : 1  
 **Salón** : 3  
 **Club que aplica** : vóleibol  
 **Motivación** :

.

 _Motivación_ , ¿qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Kenma contrajo las cejas.

—Uuhh, disculpe —Kenma bajó la vista cuando captó la mirada de la secretaria. Era una mujer bizca—. ¿A qué se refieren con esto de «motivación»?

—Cuáles son tus intenciones para unirte a dicho club —respondió con un tono que no le hizo gracia a Kenma.

—Entiendo el significado de la palabra motivación. Quiero decir, ¿acaso la respuesta puede influir en si soy aceptado o no?

—En lo absoluto.

Entonces se trata de una pregunta estúpida, pensó Kenma, pero se guardó el comentario. Qué desgracia de pregunta, y los minutos corrían. Estaba perdiendo valiosos minutos del almuerzo. Minutos que podía dedicar en cualquier otra cosa —como dormir sobre su escritorio y hacer nada—, así que, apremiado, escribió la respuesta que le pareció la más típica. Una arquetípicamente sincera.

.

 **Motivación** : currículo.

.

Y así sus compañeros de equipo se enteraban que él no iba por la labor, que el deporte realmente no le interesaba, y si que igual lo dejaban en el banquillo, a él no le importaría una decisión de ese tipo.

—¿Currículo, de verdad? —le preguntaría luego Kuroo, quien leyó la papeleta de Kenma. Kenma arrugó la nariz—. Es solo una pregunta, no tienes que molestarte tanto.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—El capitán me mostró tu formulario. Les he hablado de lo genial que eres desde el año pasado —se excusó, ruborizándose. Luego añadió rápidamente, como si la velocidad pudiese socavar el bochorno—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué «currículo»?

—La respuesta realmente da lo mismo ¿no? Había que escribir algo, y yo escribí algo.

—Quizá se trate de una investigación interna. Ya sabes, manejar algún tipo de estadística.

—Dudo que alguien sea capaz de responder sinceramente, la dirección no puede ser tan idiota. Y sabiendo aquello no tiene sentido iniciar una investigación con una pregunta destinada a solo arrojar falsos positivos.

—¡Supieras! También los hemos honestos.

Y allí va, otro plural para la colección.

—¿Qué? Bien, seguro hay quienes se tomarían su tiempo y darían una respuesta completa. Idiotas no faltan en este mundo.

Las clases ya habían acabado y Kenma y Kuroo habían abordado al metro que los acercaba a casa. Cuarenta-cincuenta minutos de viaje realmente no era tanto en una ciudad tan grande, pero Kenma sabía que sufriría más adelante, cuando las actividades de los clubes comenzaran oficialmente y con ello debiera añadir al traslado el peso extra de cargar un bolso adicional, con sus ropas de deporte.

Quizá debió trabajar. En una tienda de videojuegos o algo así. Pero redactar un cv se le antojaba perezoso. Quizá Kuroo…

 _No, ya basta de Kuroo_.

Entonces, como si no fuese suficiente con todo lo que ya debía lidiar —problemas fantasmas que aún no existía—, Kuroo le enseñó la fotografía de la papeleta de inscripción de un Algo-Tora Yamamoto, Kenma no logró leer bien el primer ideograma del nombre. Era un chico también de primero, del salón 1, y escribió una respuesta tan aberrante como sincera.

.

 **Motivación** : MUUUUCHA. QUÉ PREGUNTA TAN INBÉSIL ES ESTA!

.

Que le arrancasen las retinas. _Inbésil_. Pediría una papeleta de renuncia enseguida. Sin embargo, una segunda lectura le hizo reparar en un detalle que lo desconcertó del todo. El tal Tora había escritó «qué pregunta». Una persona que no sabe escribir un insulto tan básico como lo es «imbécil» no recordaría escribir la tilde de esa palabra ni la del «qué» interrogativo, y sin embargo así había ocurrido.

Una disonancia gramatical. Allí había algo que no cuadraba.

 _Fufufu_. Kenma pronosticaba que el tal Tora le caería como una patada.

* * *

 **Algunas aclaraciones adicionales** :

Esta historia será de capítulos cortos como el recién publicado, y estará centrada en los chicos de segundo (que en esta parte de la historia van en su 1er año): Kenma, Tora, y Fukunaga. Fukunaga no aparece en la lista de personajes aún, y yo soy muy perezosa para mandarle un mail a soporte técnico, pero que sepan que tendrá su papel en el fic.

También, pese a que en japón tienen una escritura diferente al español, todos los comentarios de índole gramatical y ortográfica que aparezcan, estarán basados en el idioma español, a menos que se indique lo contrario. Una licencia que me he tomado fufu...

Y de momento, eso. Que sea una buena semana.


	2. El mata gatos

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **II. El mata gatos**

El ideograma inidentificado correspondía a «take». Taketora se llamaba el chico de la ortografía disonante, pero Kenma decidió llamarle «Tora». Siempre que era factible reducir un nombre, Kenma apostaría a por ello. Por nombrar otro ejemplo, a Kuroo había decidido llamarlo Kuro.

—Kuroo, Kuro, más que un apodo, da la impresión que lo mal pronuncias —dijo el propio Kuroo, algo molesto—, para eso mejor Ku, a secas. O Tetsu. Preferiría Tetsu. —El nombre de Kuroo era Tetsurou.

 _Tetsu_. Qué cursilería. Kenma puso mala cara y le replicó a _Kuro_ que así no funcionaba lo de los apodos. No vale ponérselos uno mismo, debe provenir de otros.

Kuroo estuvo tentando de llamar a Kenma con un mote cruel y gracioso, tipo «camarón vacilón» o «macaco arcoíris», pero desistió antes de intentarlo. Mejor no malhumorar a Kenma, un consejo otorgado por la experiencia. Eso sí, Kuroo le advirtió a Kenma que le haría la vida imposible si alguien más que él, luego de oírlo, osaba llamarle «Kuro». Olvidó aquella promesa apenas la pronunció, y el tema de los apodos quedó hasta allí.

Pero volviendo a Tora…

A primera vista, a Kenma le desagradó con creces. Llevaba una escobilla rubia por cabello; un mohicano que repartía caspa al mínimo movimiento el cual, sumado a su andar desgarbado que arrastraba los pies, el olor corporal que el _Old_ _Spice_ imitación no lograba disimular, y la mandíbula poderosa llena de dientes amarillos, le daba un aspecto de delincuente juvenil de la peor calaña. De esos que se recrean lastimando gatos e incendiando bigotes ajenos. Realmente Kenma desconocía el aspecto de ese tipo de personas, pero se le ocurría que, de existir, debían lucir así como lucía Tora.

Sumado a su aspecto físico, estaba el tema de su cerebro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kenma corroborase que Tora era todo un espécimen de idiota monumental. Ruidoso, grosero, su vocabulario se limitaba a ruidos de babuino, y solo sabía hablar era de chicas, todo el maldito día. Cuando no hablaba de chicas, quería que los demás hablaran de chicas por él.

Existían más temas de conversación, pensaba Kenma. Por ejemplo, _Los Sims medieval_. Con Kuroo tampoco podía hablar de _Los Sims medieval_. Con nadie, a decir.

—¿Dijiste que eras del salón tres? —le preguntó Tora a Kenma cierto día—. Hay una chica muy linda en el salón 3, con cachirulos.

 _¿Cachirulos?_

Tora movió sus dedos dibujando torbellinos.

Ah, _rizos_. De dónde habrá Tora sacado aquella otra palabra. _Cachirulos, bah_. Kenma supuso que la chica a quien se refería Tora, debía ser la ridícula de la permanente que osó sentarse adelante suyo. ¡Qué coraje! Una persona con un peinado tan estrafalario —como lo es un afro en un asiático—, debería tener la decencia de ocupar los asientos de la última fila, para no bloquear la visual de quienes se sientan detrás, ni distraerlos. Para Kenma, a quien ya le era difícil atender en clase, el afro iba en desmedro de su concentración.

Se preguntaba, ¿habrá vida animal metida entre esos bucles enroscados?

Y si es así, ¿los sentirá?, ¿se dará cuenta si habita microfauna en su melena?, ¿los alimentará a propósito?, ¿los habrá adoptado como mascotas?

El cabello de Kenma era muy liso, y los elásticos con los que de tanto en tanto amarraba su cabello, se le resbalaban a los minutos.

A raíz de aquellas dudas, las clases que le eran más aburridas —todas—, se las pasaba haciendo bolitas de papel que depositaba con cuidado en los infinitos rizos de la afro-asiática. Más de treinta bolitas y la chica ni se enteraba. ¿Resultado? A Kenma le fue pésimo en las primeras evaluaciones del trimestre.

Así que esa chica tampoco era de sus personas favoritas, por osar a traicionar sus raíces asiáticas, y con ello socavar la poca voluntad de Kenma frente al estudio.

Kenma intuía que Tora y su mohicano tampoco reparaba en la visual de quienes lo rodeaban al momento de elegir asiento en el salón. En ese sentido, Kenma tenía que reconocer que Kuroo atinaba. Kuroo, quien medía más de 180 centímetros y era gigante, siempre se posicionaban al fondo de cada aula, auditorio o sala de cine, pese a los problemas de visión que seguía ignorando. Él decía que nada, que su visión era la de un águila, pero igual bizqueaba para leer la ruta del autobús, Kenma se había dado cuenta de aquello.

De todas formas, ese era un problema de Kuroo, no de Kenma. Y a Kenma no le importaba sentarse en la última fila del cine porque, si se aburría de la película, podía sacar su consola portátil sin el inconveniente de que el brillo molestara a quienes se sentaban detrás suyo. La última fila de la sala de cine era la mejor de todas las ubicaciones.

—¿Y bien? —apremió Tora, con impaciencia.

—Nunca he hablado con esa chica de los _cachirulos_ —respondió Kenma con un tono condescendiente en el cual Tora jamás reparó.

Y condescendencia era lo único que Kenma podía ofrecerle a Tora. Por desgracia, Kuroo sí reparó en la condescendencia de Kenma.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con Yamamoto? —le preguntó otro día más en el que volvían a casa juntos—- Has sido un poco brusco con él.

—No lo sé. No me agrada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me agrada y ya.

—¿Así como un choque de auras?

—¿Choque de... qué?

—De auras —repitió Kuroo y se explicó—: es un odio recíproco y sin fundamentos que surge entre dos personas. Lo ves y piensas «ugh». Y él te ve piensa «ugh». Y cuando notas que el rostro del otro también dice «ugh», tú piensas «ugh, ugh», y así. Es un círculo vicioso de _ughs_.

Puntos en contra de Kuroo: pese a su gran elocuencia, ciertos días no sabía expresarse con más de cinco palabras.

—¿Te ha pasado algo así, Kuro?

—¿Alguna vez escuchas cuando te hablo? Ay Kenma... El año pasado, cuando llegué a Nekoma, Yakun no hacía más que comportarse como un idiota monumental. Y el idiota monumental creía que yo era un idiota monumental, ¡yo!, ¡qué se cree!

 _Idiota monumental_. Las combinaciones de palabras pueden revelar quienes eran amigos. A Kenma le agradó saber que Kuroo también añadía el adjetivo «monumental» a aquellos idiotas que se esmeraban en ser aún más idiotas. Quizá podría anular esos puntos en contra de Kuroo.

—Ah sí, lo de Yaku… no creo que ese sea el caso con Tora.

—Sí, yo también lo dudo. No es una cosa recíproca, ese mono no te odia.

Bien, puntos a favor de Kuroo: nunca hablaba bien de quienes a Kenma no le caían bien, independiente de lo que Kuroo opinara. Eso de «mono» era un apelativo genial. Kenma se dijo que comenzaría a emplearlo para hablar mal de Tora cada vez que estuviese allí presente. Sin embargo, hablar de Tora realmente no le agradaba del todo.

—Creo que me da un poco de miedo —confesó Kenma—. Más que mono… tiene aspecto de asesino serial de gatos.

—¿Asesino serial de gatos?

—Ese cabello casposo, ese vocabulario, esos cosméticos de imitación, la forma en que... bueno, lo que sea.

 _—Okay,_ ya lo entiendo: lo tuyo no es ningún choque de auras. No me lo creo, eres el típico tokiota prejuicioso. Quién iba a decirlo.

Kenma no siguió conversando con Kuroo. Nunca más le daría puntos a favor antes de tiempo.

¿Prejuicioso él?

Deseoso de limpiar su nombre, los días siguientes Kenma se la pasó observando a Tora cada vez que tenía la ocasión. No era su actividad favorita, para nada. Pero debía hacerlo.

Y, ¡qué cosas descubrió!

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Holas! Actualicé pronto, es la ventaja de los capítulos cortos :) quería agradecerles por sus rw, favs y follows, y bueno, ¿qué decir? Poco a poco irán apareciendo más personajes de la pandilla de gatos, cosa que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Ojalá pueda aprovechar bien esta ola de inspiración que he tenido. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Y nos estamos leyendo luego. Hasta la próxima, adieu!

 **pd**. Esto de _Los Sims medieva_ l lo he descubierto hoy y me ha dejado pasmada. Realmente todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.


	3. La verdadera naturaleza de la disonancia

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **III. La verdadera naturaleza de la disonancia**

Al cabo de una semana de observar a Tora, Kenma llegó a una conclusión bastante grave. No era un mata-gatos, pero iba por esa línea. Tora, ese monstruo que le doblaba en peso y triplicaba en fuerza, con quién estaba obligado a tratar casi todos los días gracias al club de vóleibol... Pues bien, ¿cómo decirlo? No había una manera suave de dar a conocer tal información, y si se guardaba aquel conocimiento explotaría al no saber cómo lidiar con aquello. Resultaba que... que...

—¿Sí, Kenma...?

—Fufu... Bien, pero no puedes divulgarlo, ¿promesa?

—Solo escúpelo.

—Es un pe, i, ese, ce… no, no, un pe, ese, i, ce, o… ce, o, ¿ele…?

—No deletrees. Solo dime de qué se trata.

—No puedo decirlo en voz alta, Kuroo. Hay mucha gente.

En efecto, lo había. Hora pico en el metro de la mañana; suspendieron las clases de deporte debido a una actividad que se realizaría en el gimnasio, así que salvados del entrenamiento matinal, Kenma y Kuroo salieron más tarde de casa, topándose con el choclón sudoroso y rabioso de la mañana. Qué asfixia, la próxima vez que suspendieran el entrenamiento, sea cual sea al razón, Kenma y Kuroo saldrían temprano de casa de todas formas. Especialmente Kenma. Dormir horas extras no compensaba esa clase de tortura, y viajar encajado bajo la axila de Kuroo, caía perfecto en la categoría de «tortura».

Hasta entonces Kenma creía que las imágenes del metro colapsado eran un rumor mediático. Tenía que dejar de ser menos escéptico con los medios. Kenma y Kuroo eran dos sardinas más en un mar de sardinas tokiotas.

—Entonces escríbelo —animó Kuroo.

—Uf ¿ahora? Si eres capaz de sacar un bolígrafo de mi mochila…

—¿El primer bolsillo? —los dedos ágiles de Kuroo serpentearon hacia el interior de la mochila de Kenma—. ¿Necesitas papel también?

—No, está bien con tu mano.

Aplastado por el mar de gente, sumado al movimiento ondulante del tren abarrotado, el pequeño de Kenma hizo todo lo posible por escribir correctamente la palabra precisa. Justo cuando terminó de garabatear en la palma de Kuroo, se abrieron las puertas del metro en la estación donde hacían combinación. Fueron escupidos del vagón por el tropel sudoroso y rabioso de sardinas tokiotas que también descendía, y cuando Kenma logró al fin hacer contacto visual con Kuroo, vio con sorpresa que Kuroo se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

—¿Qué ahora?

—¡Psicópata! —leyó la sardina Kuroo sobresaltando a la sardina Kenma y a todas las sardinas sin nombre que los rodeaban—. ¿Es una broma, acaso? ¡Psicópata! ¡Psicópata!

— _Shhh_ , idiota, ¿por qué crees que lo he escrito?

—Entonces va en serio, ¿psicópata, de verdad? ¿es tu respuesta definitiva?

—Por favor, deja de repetirlo.

 _Es una acusación grave Kuro, ¿cómo no puedes entenderlo?_ Kenma quería que se abriera una grieta en el andén del metro, justo bajo los pies de Kuroo, que lo enviara directamente a lo más profundo del infierno.

—Ay Kenma, ¡psicópata! —y allí va, una quinta vez ¡vete al infierno ya!—, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Quince, y lo sabes.

—Quiero oír por qué piensas esto de Yamamoto.

Las mejillas de Kenma se encendieron. Explicar era lo último que quería.

Kenma había visto a Tora seguir el bajo de las faldas de cuanta chica pasaba. Las observaba a la distancia, las devoraba con la mirada. Se posicionaba debajo de las escaleras para observar los calzones, sonriendo morbosamente, salivando como un perro rabioso, moviendo sus dedos como todo un cliché de pervertido.

Hasta allí, Kenma habría pensado justo eso, que Tora era un pervertido. Pero a diferencia de los pervertidos que gritan cumplidos a las chicas y las siguen a donde vayan intentando conseguir una cita, Tora el deportista, el del mohicano y físico envidiable digno de ser esculpido por cualquier escultor griego; ese Tora que tenía todas las de ganar con las chicas porque era un zorrón por antonomasia, ¿qué hacía ese Tora? Se limitaba a observar a la distancia, _fijamente_.

Quizá era esa mirada tan intensa, lo que más inquietaba a Kenma.

Fija, fijamente.

O el hecho de que hubiese centrado casi toda su atención en una chica en particular, en la chica del afro, _Rizos_ , quien curiosamente se sentaba delante de Kenma, y por ese mero hecho Kenma hubo maldecido su alma con cuanto espíritu demoníaco recordó de la mitología. Ahora la chica era acechada por un demonio-mono auténtico, y quizá (quizá), era culpa de Kenma por haber promovido esas energías malignas.

 _No, no, no_ , se intentaba convencer Kenma. Cómo iba a ser su culpa.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse responsable. Como Tora ya sabía que _Rizos_ y Kenma eran compañeros de salón, Tora siempre abordaba a Kenma para pedirle información de la chica. Se había obsesionado por saber hasta los más insulso de los detalles. Kenma al principio no decía nada porque no sabía nada. Luego no quiso decir nada porque no sabía qué podía provocar con ello.

Consciente o inconscientemente, Kenma empezó a poner atención en todo lo que _Rizos_ hacía o decía. Allí terminó por aceptar que invocar espíritus malignos no solo trae desgracias a otros, sino a uno mismo. Maldita sea el concepto de equilibrio kármico: Kenma había descubierto, hace poco, la peor de las noticias.

Ocurría que esa niña _Rizos_ , al parecer, tenía un novio.

Kuroo, al borde de un nuevo ataque de risa, trató de traer un poco de cordura al asunto.

—Pero Kenma, ¿cómo puede ser malo para ti que esa chica _Rizos-san_ tenga novio? No me digas que-

—Por supuesto que no —cortó Kenma—, no es eso. El problema es que Tora me considera una especie de autoridad en cuanto a esa chica. Y si se llega a enterar que tiene novio…

—Primero te matará a ti, luego al novio, y finalmente a la chica —concluyó Kuroo—. Lo siento que te lo diga Kenma, pero estás siendo paranoico.

—Ya…

Acababan de descender del metro; Kenma aprovechó para sacar su consola mientras Kuroo seguía riendo. empezaba a odiar esa actitud tan risueña de Kuroo ¿Desde cuándo ese idiota se tomaba las cosas tan a la ligera?

—Discúlpame. —Kuroo junto ambas manos—. Son pocas las ocasiones en que te veo así, preocupado por personas de verdad.

—Adiós. —Kenma aceleró el paso.

—Eh, no te enojes. Ya, no más bromas, lo prometo. Pero gracias por contármelo, esto me hace reflexionar en un par de asuntos. Cuando te liberes del desagrado que te produce Yamamoto y logres leerlo bien así como haces con todos nosotros, nos reiremos juntos de estas ideas tan oscuras que se te han ocurrido.

—¿Entonces de verdad no me crees? —Kuroo prefirió no responder—. ¿Debería decirle a Tora que _Rizos_ tiene novio?

Lo meditó unos segundos. Llegó a la conclusión que de momento no. Mejor después de los _playoffs_ para la _interhigh_. No estaba seguro de cómo Tora reaccionaría frente a una noticia como aquella, pero mejor evitar que se desanimara.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Qué solo se desanimará y ya?

—No nos va a matar —volvió a hacer uso de sus frases pluralistas—. Quizá al novio sí quiera matarlo… Pero no podemos dejar que Yamamoto se lastime, mucho menos que lo suspendan. Así que boca cerrada.

—Bien.

—¿Qué es del presunto novio? ¿Es un chico fuerte?

—No lo creo. Es miembro del club de música, si te sirve de algo.

—Club de música _hmmm_. ¿Sabes qué instrumento?

—Yo qué sé, ¿acaso es relevante?

—Pensaba en lo divertido que sería ver la cabeza de Tora metida en una tuba ¡Jah!

Y se rio frenéticamente ante su visión. Idiota monumental Kuroo, al menos podía decir que tuvo una mañana divertida, a diferencia de Kenma. Kenma volvió a acelerar el paso, volcando su atención a los baches del camino y a la partida que acababa de iniciar en la consola, y no habló con Kuroo hasta terminada la jornada.

Pero pensó en el diálogo que sostuvieron durante las clases de la mañana, mientras hacía bolitas de papel para depositar luego en la cabellera de _Rizos_. Kenma se sentía orgulloso de lo bien que analizaba a las personas. Para tener solo quince años, producía teorías aceptables. Luego de compartir sus sospechas con Kuroo, cayó en cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido al creer a Tora en un psicópata, y aquello le hacía sentir rabioso consigo mismo.

Mirado desde otro ángulo, Tora no era ningún psicópata. No miraba con lujuria a ninguna de sus compañeras, sino todo lo contrario. Allí residía la verdadera disonancia de Tora: pese a su aspecto de mata gatos, era un _Kit-kat_ de chocolate blanco. Respetaba tanto a las chicas que era incapaz de dirigirles la palabra sin antes morir; y más que espiarlas, lo que hacía era protegerlas de otros chicos, con la intensidad de su mirada.

Joder, qué rabia que Kuroo se haya dado cuenta antes que él.

Quizá aquel error de cálculo se debía a que Kenma estaba hasta las narices de todo. La preparatoria era lo peor que le había pasado. Las clases no eran como en secundaria, donde bastaba con leer la materia un día antes del examen para aprobar. Primero había que atender en clases, cosa que le era complicado. Y segundo, la cantidad de deberes que les dejaban seguro quebrantaba unos cuantos derechos de los niños.

A los quince, ¿se es todavía un niño? Su padre seguramente le diría que no. Que «dinero, dinero» y «estudio, estudio» y sustantivos de ese tipo.

Los senpai del club de vóley tampoco ayudaban a aminorar el estrés de la secundaria. Se suponía que los clubes era para sacarse el estrés de las clases realizando una actividad amena. Pero esa no era la realidad en Nekoma. Y los senpai no toleraban la holgazanería. Esos bribones de tercer año conformaban un grupo de arrogantes babuinos, obsesionados por las jerarquías y el triunfo deportivo. Adoraban a Tora sobre todos los novatos ya que formaba parte de la misma calaña, por lo cual le brindaban un trato preferencial. Qué injusticia. Llegaba de últimos y nadie le decía nada. Se iba de los primeros y lo mismo.

Kenma reconocía que Tora era un extraordinario voleibolista. Sería el futuro _ace_ de equipo, estaba escrito en el destino. Cuando había que formar tríos o sextetos, todos querían contar con Tora en sus líneas, pero nadie con Kenma, salvo Kuroo. Pero esa no era excusa para que solo Tora se librara de las tareas menos amenas, y que a Kenma lo colmaran de regaños por esto o aquello.

No era envidia, que va. No le importaba que Tora fuera el favorito. A Kenma, mientras más espacio le dejaran, y menos personas intentaran conversar con él, mejor le iba. El problema recaía en que, por el hecho de _no ser como Tora_ , los senpai se ensañaban con él. «¿Por qué no puedes colaborar un poco como Tora hace?», «Si Tora pudo, tú también podrás». ¡Qué bajeza de argumentos!

Kenma no podía ser como Tora. De hecho, Kenma no podía ser más que Kenma.

Quizá si le revelara a Tora que su amada _Rizos_ no estaba disponible, el chico caería en tal cuadro de depresión que los senpai también bajarían sus revoluciones y… la vida sería más fácil por al menos un día de práctica. Luego Tora se enamoraría de otra chica, recuperaría las fuerzas, y a Kenma seguirían agobiándolo por esto o por lo otro, pero los senpai habrían recibido el aviso divino de que Tora, de hecho, no era perfecto. Y que «si Tora pudo» no indicaba nada, porque también ocurría que «Tora no podía», como todos los demás seres humanos.

A menos que a Tora, obstáculos como «novios» no tuviesen el mayor significado, entonces sería un esfuerzo en vano por parte de Kenma avisarle tal o cual cosa.

Pero cómo no iba a significar nada...

Qué pena por el novio, que era tan minúsculo al lado de Tora. Shouhei-kun, salón 2, miembro del club de música y 0% de masa muscular.

¿Qué hacer?

La campana que indicaba el final de la jornada académica retumbó en los pasillos y los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos. Kenma se colgó la mochila al hombro, sumergiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. _Genial,_ la maestra les había dejado un montón de deberes.

Si el club de deportes no fuera tan espartano, seguro que hasta estudiaría más animado.

Bien, a la mierda con Shouhei-kun. Haber elegido una chica más normal con quien salir. No con una loca de cabellera africana. Se lo contaría todo a Tora. Todo de todo. Solo debía apurar el paso para llegar al vestuario antes que Kuroo. Kenma era en una mala persona con mal karma y tanto le daba cómo reaccionaría Kuroo cuando se enterara que no siguió su consejo de no decirle nada a Tora hasta pasado el campeonato.

Por desgracia, su plan villano no contó que ocurriría lo que ocurriría. Antes de siquiera llegar al vestuario, Tora se precipitó sobre Kenma y le entregó un sobre rosado: quería que le pasara a su enamorada una carta anónima.

—Ugh no… ¿por qué no se lo entregas tú mismo? —y que te rechace en la cara, así me ahorro yo el trabajo. Una cosa así pensó Kenma por dentro.

—¡Kenma! ¡No podría hacer algo como eso!

—¿Y si la filtras en su taquilla de los zapatos?

—¡Imagina si alguien me ve! No podría soportar aquello. No es una declaración o algo por el estilo —aclaró—. Es solo una carta anónima. ¡Te lo pido por favor!

—Claro que Kenma lo hará encantado —habló Kuroo, apareciendo de la nada, como acostumbraba. Y luego añadió bajo muy bajo, para que solo Kenma le oyera—: no se te ocurra decirle nada a Tora hasta después de la _interhigh_. A mí no me engañas que conozco bien tus rostros. Y tampoco se te ocurra por ningún motivo entregar esa maldita carta.

Y es por ello que Kenma se había resignado a no decir nada. Mucho menos a entregar dicha carta.

Quizá fue Kuroo quien le había jodido todo el tema del karma.

* * *

 **Consejo random de autor** : cuando se suba a la bicicleta, recuerde engrasar las cadenas.

(Gracias por sus rw, favs, y follows. ¡Provecho con la lectura!)


	4. Festival de deporte

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **IV. Festival de deportes**

Nekoma perdió en las _playoffs_ para la _interhigh_. Pese al incienso que encendió Kenma en el altar de Kuroo —porque en casa no había altar propio— los senpai de tercero no se retiraron, y el entrenamiento extenuante, con la llegada del buen tiempo y las temperaturas elevadas, se había convertido en un calvario espartano.

A Kuroo los entrenamientos extenuantes le traían sin cuidado. La iba peor cuando la presión era baja, y por ello Kuroo se esmeraba en llenar su agenda de actividades. Además, era un fanático de hacer todo correctamente. Le obsesionaban el orden, la limpieza, y dar el 129% de su capacidad en todo lo que hacía.

—129% ¿en serio, Kuro? ¿Ciento veintinueve?

—Aspirar a dar el 130% es ya como mucho ¿no? También es importante ser realistas.

Así con Kuroo.

Mientras más satánico era el entrenamiento, y mientras más calor, mejor era el humor de Kuroo. Y cuando estaba de buen humor, era lo peor que podía ocurrirle a Kenma, ya que se ponía el doble de pesado. En el camino a casa no dejaba de transmitir a velocidad de comentarista deportivo, y al llegar, se sumergía de lleno en los estudios.

Pero algo no debía de ir bien en todo. Kuroo también era un ser humano, concluyó Kenma muy a su pesar, luego de notar que el pesote de su amigo, a ratos su mirada se perdía, en la mitad del entrenamiento, y sus ojos que no estaban fijos en ningún punto en concreto, denotaban que planeaban algo.

—¿Es por los exámenes? —se atrevió a preguntar Kenma.

—¿Ah? No, no pasa nada. Estoy bien.

—Ya…

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue de la carta de Yamamoto? —Y ese es Kuroo, cambiando de tema.

—Guardada en mi casa.

—¿La leíste?

—Por supuesto que no haría eso.

—¿No te da curiosidad?

—No. Además, está sellada. Abrir una carta sellada es un delito.

—En otras palabras, te da pereza.

Era sábado. Kuroo había convencido a Kenma de salir a comer, terminada la práctica de vóleibol. Cerca de donde vivían abrieron hace unos meses una especie de _diner_ americano, de estos con baldosas blancas y negras, una _rockola_ decorada con luces de neón, servilleteros de latón, y sillones de cuero rojo y todo. A Kuroo no le gustaba la onda occidental por encontrarla «invasiva y _homogenizante_ », sus palabras. Sin embargo, allí estaban. Mientras esperaban la llegada de un menú poco saludable, Kuroo se había sumido en un estado reflexivo que no era raro en él, pero que tendía a ocultar de mejor manera cuando estaba en compañía.

—Estas raro.

—¿Raro? ¿Yo? ¡No lo estoy!

—Sí, lo estas.

—Bien, ¿quieres saberlo? Estaba pensando en el equipo del próximo año —admitió—, una vez los de tercero se gradúen. Actualmente los de tercero somos la mayoría en el equipo. Afortunadamente no se retiraron, de lo contrario apenas alcanzaríamos jugadores suficientes para participar en la _highspring_. Si el próximo año no se inscriben suficientes muchachos, ni siquiera contaremos con la cantidad necesaria de jugadores para formar un equipo. Y Nekomata-sensei está muy viejo…

Entonces se trataba de eso.

—Primero, no puedes decir cosas como «los de tercero somos la mayoría», porque tú aún no vas en tercero.

— _Bah_. Kenma, es una expresión. Eres muy quisquilloso.

—Y segundo, estás exagerando —Kenma comenzó a calcular las matemáticas—. Si los de tercero se hubiesen graduado ahora, seríamos siete miembros. Es un número más que suficiente para el campeonato de primavera.

Los chicos de segundo eran tres, los de primero eran cuatro. Tres más cuatro da siete. En los partidos de vóleibol se necesitan seis jugadores por lado, siete si se cuenta al líbero. Las matemáticas eran indiscutibles, y por ello era válido decir que Kuroo estaba exagerando.

Pero Kuroo no lo veía.

—¡Siete! ¡Siete miembros! Imagina si alguno de nosotros se lastima.

—Jugamos sin líbero —resolvió Kenma.

—¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera!

—En caso que alguien resulte herido —continuó—, contamos con un jugador de reserva.

—Detente allí. ¿Jugar sin líbero? ¡Piensa en Yaku! Imagínalo sirviendo. No, imagínalo en la vanguardia, saltando para bloquear —Kuroo se lo imaginó y se largó a reír, pero luego se recriminó a sí mismo—. No, no. No podemos permitir eso. Es, lo siento Kenma, lo más imbécil que has dicho en siglos.

—Ni siquiera he llegado a las dos décadas.

—Yaku es nuestro líbero indiscutido, —Kuroo optó por ignorar aquello último de Kenma—, no podemos desperdiciar sus habilidades poniéndolo a atacar. No, no, no.

—Entonces jugamos con líbero y nos cuidamos de no lastimarnos.

—Como si fuera tan fácil no lastimarnos.

Kuroo le enseñó a Kenma su dedo entablillado. Se torció el índice de la mano izquierda durante la _interhigh_ y aún no sanaba. Justo en ese momento llegaron las hamburguesas, las patatas fritas, y las gaseosas con extra de azúcar. Estaba permitido ese tipo de alimentación de tanto en tanto, siempre y cuando nadie se enterase. Especialmente Yaku, quien amaba la comida basura y se sentía cuando no lo invitaban.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás preocupado por los exámenes? —preguntó Kuroo a Kenma. Antes que le respondiera, agregó—: porque deberías estarlo.

—Empezaré a estudiar este fin de semana.

—El entrenamiento junto al grupo Fukurodani comenzará la primera semana del verano. ¿Sabes cómo es Yamamoto con los estudios?

—Es un inútil.

—Ya veo. Así que conversas con él después de todo.

—No lo hago.

—Pero le escuchas cuando te dirige la palabra.

—Todos lo escuchamos. Habla fuerte, es imposible no hacerlo.

Kuroo sonrió alargando sus comisuras con malicia, intentando provocar a Kenma.

—Ayúdalo con los estudios, ¿sí? —pidió. Luego cambió de tema. O bien, retomó el tema original—. Cuando finalicen los exámenes se realizará el festival de deporte. Quiero que me ayudes en eso: hay que reclutar a nuevos miembros para que podamos lesionarnos sin cargo de consciencia.

El festival de deporte de Nekoma se dividía en dos jornadas. Durante la mañana, los clubes deportivos realizaban una exhibición de sus actividades, para luego competir entre ellos en la típica carrera de relevos. Después de eso seguía una pausa para el almuerzo, en la que habían puestos de comida saludable y cosas así. En la tarde, los diferentes cursos se enfrentaban entre ellos en los deportes más típicos: fútbol, béisbol, básquetbol, hándbol, tenis de mesa, y vóleibol. Los cursos de cada nivel que acumularan más victorias ganarían tickets para un karaoke.

A Kenma sus compañeros del salón ya le habían pedido que se inscribiera en el equipo de vóleibol que estaban formando, a lo que Kenma se opuso rotundamente. Dijo «no voy a hacerlo» con la cara de sardina tokiota que aprendió del metro, y por poner esa cara sus compañeros lo tacharon como el antisocial del año. Más enemigos se añadían a la lista de Kenma.

Creía que Kuroo también lo regañaría por otra muestra más de su holgazanería, pero no fue el caso.

—Quiero que me ayudes a observar los partidos. Pese a que puedo practicar deporte con el dedo entablillado, mis compañeros me lo han prohibido. Quizá descubramos algún talento oculto no pulido, y en caso que ocurra, hay que convencerlo para que se nos una.

—¿Por qué te lo han prohibido? —Kuroo se encogió de hombros—. No lo creo, ¿se preocupan por ti? Acaso… ¿acaso eres _como_ popular?

Y ese «como» estaba puesto allí a postas, para atenuar el grado de certeza de ese «popular». No se le había ocurrido otra palabra.

Kuroo se llenó la boca de hamburguesa para escaquear la respuesta. Luego siguieron conversando de otras cosas. O más exacto sea decir que Kuroo habló y Kenma escuchó lo que pudo. Cuando se inspiraba, Kuroo se expresaba de un modo intrincado y enrevesado, que a Kenma se le hacía tedioso seguirle el hilo. Asentía cuando pensaba que debía asentir, o se encogía de hombros si notaba un dejo de duda en la voz, y así.

Al llegar a casa, tal como le dijo a Kuroo, Kenma comenzó su estudio para los exámenes. No en su habitación, sino en la mesa de la cocina. Así cuando su padre bajara a por un refresco, lo viese estudiar y de aquella manera no lo molestase con su discurso sobre lo holgazán que era Kenma.

Kenma tenía asumido que lo era. El holgazán del año y tal. Pero no le gustaba oírlo de otras personas que no fueran él mismo. Quizá solo lo toleraría de Kuroo, pero eso porque es inevitable que Kuroo exprese ciertas verdades en voz alta. Al ser inevitable, no tiene sentido luchar contra ello.

Al volver a su habitación, ya en la noche, extrajo del cajón del escritorio la carta de Tora.

«PARA UnA ChicA MUY LInDA», rezaba afuera del sobre.

Mezclar mayúsculas con minúsculas no era nunca una buena señal, lo sabía cualquier grafólogo. Seguro que Tora ni siquiera se daba cuenta que escribía de aquella manera.

¿Qué podía decir de la persona de Tora ahora que ya había transcurrido un tiempo?

Si bien no le gustaba la actitud preferencial de los senpai para con Tora, debía de admitir que el muchacho era una buena persona. Un imbécil monumental, pero uno de buen rollo. Si solo dejara de hablar de chicas, y en cambio hablara de _Los Sims medieval_ …

—¡A nadie le gusta ese maldito juego! —gritó Kuroo un día que perdió los estribos— ¡Es la peor versión de _Los Sims_ que hay! ¡La peor!

—No puede ser posible —se defendió Kenma—. Tu problema es que intentas buscarle lógica a todo. Pero no funciona así con este tipo de juegos. Mientras menos lógica, es mejor. —Y así sucesivamente con los argumentos.

Tora tampoco se recreaba de aquella manera, los juegos de computador o de consola no eran lo suyo, pero no le decía a Kenma que empleara su tiempo en otras actividades, como solía hacer la mayoría de las personas que le conocían.

—¿Qué estás jugando ahora? —le preguntaba Tora a Kenma si lo veía muy absorbido en su consola. Y resultaba que no era una pregunta solo por preguntar: Tora realmente escuchaba la respuesta que le daba a Kenma. Hacía preguntas y todo. Era el único que hacía preguntas.

Esto desconcertaba a Kenma.

Ya había ocurrido la _interhigh_ , así que en teoría Kenma tenía permitido tanto entregar la carta como revelarle a Tora que su amada ya tenía dueño. Pero Kenma decidió que no haría ninguna de las dos cosas. No le gustaba la idea de retener una carta ajena, pero la otra alternativa sería destruirla, y eso era ya intervenir demasiado. Declaración o no, una parte de él le decía que debía retribuir los gestos de amabilidad que recibía gratuitamente de parte de Tora de alguna manera. Y conociendo su disonancia gramatical y corporal, con su caligrafía que mezclaba mayúsculas con minúsculas, la mejor forma de retribución sería evitar que _Rizos_ se encontrase con un escrito cuya única respuesta posible eran las risas y la condescendencia.

No era que a Kenma realmente le importase Tora, que va…

Entonces ocurrió algo realmente insólito: Tora, el enorme de Tora quien le doblaba en altura y triplicaba en peso —una exageración matemática, pero Kenma también se permitía esa clase de licencias—, llegó llorando al vestuario de vóleibol, y al ser Kenma el único que quedaba allí, se aferró a su camisa y le imploró por ayuda.

Ocurría que el delegado del curso de Tora lo inscribió en la competencia de vóleibol del festival de deportes de Nekoma a traición, sin preguntarle siquiera.

—¡Es terrible! —lloraba y Kenma cada vez se sentía más incómodo—. ¡Voy a decepcionarlos a todos!

—Por qué dirías algo como eso.

—¡Kenma! ¿Que no lo sabes? ¡Son equipos mixtos! ¡MIXTOS! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda jugar con mujeres? ¿O contra ellas? ¡Cómo! ¡Dime cómo!

 _¡Muere ya maldito Tora!_ En su desesperación, Tora había comenzado a zamarrear a Kenma. Kenma estaba que vomitaba sobre el mohicano casposo de Tora.

—¡Imagínate si me toca enfrentarme contra la chica de los cachirulos! ¡Imagínate!

—Detente ya, Tora.

Frente a aquella voz autoritaria, Tora reparó en cómo tenía agarrado a Kenma. Antes de ser capaz de pedir perdón, Kenma le había ordenado que no lo hiciera.

— _Rizos_ no participará en vóleibol, no te preocupes. No participará en ninguna competencia porque tiene prohibido hacer deporte.

—Pero no es lo mismo jugar contra chicas —siguió quejándose, eso sí más aliviado que en un principio—. No podría rematar con todas mis fuerzas, ni jugar seriamente.

—Es que nadie espera que juegues seriamente, Tora.

—¿Y cómo se supone que deba jugar entonces, si no es seriamente?

Ese chico era tonto. Era solo un festival. Un maldito festival de deportes. Para lucirse estaba la exhibición del primer bloque, y luego ya era pasar el rato. Kenma se vistió con los pantalones deportivos y dobló los del uniforme dentro de su bolso deportivo antes de explicarle a Tora, que lo que debía hacer era (1) bloquear solo los balones que remataban chicos del equipo contrario; (2) levantar el balón para que lo golpearan, a ser posible, las chicas, no los chicos; y (3) preferir atacar con fintas sobre cualquier otro tipo de ataques.

—Bloquear chicos, levantar chicas, fintas —contó Tora con sus dedos—. No se oye tan difícil.

Se veía mucho más animado. Le preguntó a Kenma si eso es lo que haría él, y Kenma le respondió que él no participaría. Que se quedaría junto a Kuroo _el inhabilitado_ observando los partidos, intentando encontrar algún talento perdido que pudiesen reclutar para engrosar sus filas. Kenma no creía que fuera posible encontrar a nadie, pero Tora pareció encantado con la idea, y prometió que, de encontrar a un rival con habilidades, le dirigiría balones difíciles para ponerlo a prueba.

Kenma, a quien los planes de Kuroo le traían sin cuidado, y solo le seguía la corriente porque esa era la dinámica entre ambos, le transmitió a Kuroo la idea de Tora. Kuroo sonrió agradecido, pero le aseguró a Kenma que incluso así no pensaba darle una segunda oportunidad a _Los Sims medieval_ , aunque apreciaba su esfuerzo. Luego, motivado por la buena idea de Tora, le pidió a Yaku y a Kai que hicieran lo mismo en sus respectivos partidos durante el festival.

Y luego de aquello no se registraban grandes novedades. Kenma rindió sus exámenes, su padre le pedía informes sobre cómo pensaba Kenma que le había ido en las pruebas, el entrenamiento era agotador y no menguaba, los senpai eran una espina en el culo, Kuroo seguía sin jugar a _Los Sims_ , y eso fue todo.

El día del festival de deporte se llevó a cabo un sábado. Durante la mañana, el club de vóleibol llevó a cabo su exposición. Mostraron al público distintos tipos de servicios del vóley, distintos tipos de golpes, y una seguidilla de remates versus bloqueos. Kenma solo participó del partido de exhibición, que se jugaba a los seis puntos. Kuroo fue el narrador.

En la tarde, Kuroo le tendió una gaseosa a Kenma y juntos observaron los partidos de vóleibol. Kuroo, quien insistía en su no-miope, se trajo unos binoculares consigo. Se rio sin ningún disimulo cuando apareció Yaku rodeado de casi puras chicas vestidas en calzas. «Es un _conquistador_ » le confesó Kuroo a Kenma en un tono quizá demasiado alto. Kai también participó representando a su equipo y ganó. Al parecer, según lo que comentó Kuroo, en el curso de Kai eran todos deportistas. Deportistas muy involucrados en sus clubes de deportes, imposibles de convencer para que se unieran al de vóleibol.

Sin perder las esperanzas, siguieron observando el resto de los partidos. Entonces llegó el turno de Tora.

—¡PERO MIRA QUE COHIBIDO ESTÁ! —gritó Kuroo quien ya no podía más de la risa. En realidad, se la había pasado riendo desde que le había entregado a Kenma la gaseosa.

Yaku, quien luego de sus partidos se hubo unido a Kuroo y Kenma, le dio un codazo por irrespetuoso.

—Si no estuvieras con esos binoculares ni siquiera te habrías enterado —espetó—. ¿Irás al oculista algún día?

—No, nunca. Mi visión es la de un león.

—Los leones tienen visión en blanco y negro.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Por qué crees que las cebras tienen ese pelaje: para camuflarse en los pastizales.

—No sé cómo sentirme al respecto de que sepas esa clase de cosas.

Kenma, al igual que Kuroo, tampoco sabía. Yaku, por llevarle la contra a Kuroo, era capaz de estudiar incluso esas cosas.

Entonces inició el partido. Tora del salón 1, se debió enfrentar al equipo del salón 2. Al principio Kenma no reconoció a ese chico pálido y flacuchento del salón 2, de cejas poco espesas que no cubrían todo el ancho del ojo. No transcurrió mucho para que Kuroo y Yaku repararan en él. Pese a su apariencia desgarbada, era ágil y de reflejos rápidos. Golpeaba el balón en silencio, no le permitía caer al suelo. Y quizá aún mejor, sabía hacia dónde dirigirlo.

Tora cumplió con lo prometido, y comenzó a dirigir su ataque a ese par de cejas pequeñas. Poco a poco, el juego de Tora comenzó a aumentar su potencia, y su juego se volvió cada vez más serio. Entonces ese muchacho don nadie y con cara de nada, puso fin al juego apuntando directamente a la punta de los dedos de Tora: un bloqueo afuera demasiado bien ejecutado para un novato.

Kuroo dejó caer sus binoculares. Yaku exclamó lo que todos ya pensaban:

—¡Es chico sabe jugar vóleibol! ¿Por qué no está en el equipo?

—No lo recuerdo de la secundaria —habló Kuroo recuperando el aplomo—. Pero definitivamente él juega vóleibol de hace tiempo.

—Kenma, es de tu grado, ¿lo conoces? ¿Está en algún club?

Claro que lo conocía. Fukunaga Shouhei, salón dos, miembro del club de música, 0% de masa muscular, y el inconveniente novio de _Rizos_ , la enamorada de Tora-san.

Iba a arder Troya en 3, 2, 1…

* * *

 **Consejo Random de autor** : cuando hagan analogías animalescas, conozcan antes de la biología de dicho animal.

(Odio los títulos, no sé por que me esmero todavía en ello)


	5. Cara-de-Nada Shouhei

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **Anteriormente** : Kuroo busca miembros para el club de vóleibol y encuentra su trofeo. Un chico del club de música que resulta ser el inconveniente novio de la enamorada eterna de Taketora, y Kenma, quien tiene como único pasatiempo jugar los Sims Medieval (juego que Kuroo odia con toda el alma), esta convencido que reclutar a ese chico hará que Troya arda rápido.

* * *

 **V. Cara-de-Nada Shouhei**

—¡No va a arder Troya! ¡Kenma! Te has convertido en una persona fatalista, quien lo diría.

—¿Qué?

Terminado el festival de deportes, Kenma y Kuroo regresaron juntos a casa. En el trayecto, luego que Kuroo le pidiera a Kenma una explicación a su expresión de ajo avinagrado —palabras de Kuroo, por supuesto—, Kenma le reveló la identidad de ese chico cara de nada que era bastante bueno en vóleibol como para ser considerado solo un novato.

—Realmente tiene cara de nada —admitió Kuroo—, ¿cómo es que un chico así consigue novia?

—Por favor no empieces ahora una de tus triviales charlas.

—Quizá Yamamoto se moleste en un principio, te lo concedo. Pero Troya no arde. Yamamoto no es ese tipo de persona.

—¿Lo juras?

—Por mí y todos mis futuros hijos-gatos.

Kuroo era un fanático de los felinos, pero su madre una alérgica de alimañas peludas, así que Kuroo tenía prohibido cualquier tipo de mascotas. Por ello, soñaba el día en el que se independizara para adoptar una manada de gatos. Muchos gatos. Sería el chiflado de los gatos. Esa clase de sueños albergaba Kuroo a sus dieciséis años.

—Es que… no, olvídalo.

—¿Querías preguntarme si acaso no pienso sentar cabeza y casarme con una respetable señorita alérgica a los gatos?

—He dicho que lo olvides.

—Quizá me case con una madre leona. O una tigresa siberiana. O…,

—No quiero seguir oyéndote hablar al respecto.

Kuroo le prometió a Kenma que no se preocupara, que él lo hablaría con Taketora. Que, de todas formas, fue plan de Kuroo el reclutar nuevos miembros, no de Kenma, y Kuroo le agradecía el haberlo ayudado a observar los partidos de vóleibol del festival, pero que lo relevaba de sus tareas.

—Mejor —masculló Kenma, con la vista pegada en la suela de sus zapatos.

Al día siguiente, Yamamoto estaba todo deprimido.

—¿De verdad no sabías que esa chica tenía novio? —le preguntó Yaku, quien cuando quiere, tiene muy poquito tacto—, pero si no dejabas de seguirla, ¿no? ¡Deberías haberte dado cuenta que…!

—Ya, déjalo, ¿quieres? —interrumpió Kuroo y luego se volvió al afectado—. Piénsalo de este modo, Yamamoto: una chica que sale con un Cara-de-Nada no ha de ser la chica que creías que era. Algo ha de tener malo esa Rizos-chan, pero el amor te ha cegado y no has podido verlo. Ahora puedes verlo.

—Tiene cara de nada —convino Takerota—. Nunca lo había visto hasta el festival de deporte, y de pronto, cuando he reparado en su existencia tras el el partido de vóleibol, Cara-de-Nada no ha dejado de aparecerme en todos lados.

—Tampoco te obsesiones, que quiero reclutarlo.

—No, hablo en serio. Tomamos la misma ruta de bus, ¡si vivimos en el mismo vecindario! Los balcones de nuestros departamentos quedan uno frente al otro.

Nadie supo qué decir al respecto, pero Kenma, al final del día, tenía que darle la razón a Taketora.

De pronto, Kenma no dejaba de encontrarse con Cara-de-Nada-kun. Le aparecía en todos lados. En la fila para comprar almuerzo, en la máquina expendedora de gaseosas del segundo piso, afuera del baño, en la taquilla de los zapatos, incluso en la biblioteca. Cara-de-Nada estaba tan presente y al mismo tiempo era tan invisible, como el dióxido de carbono mezclado con oxígeno.

Kenma hubo decidido darse una vuelta por biblioteca porque le apetecía arrendar un videojuego. Desde que entró a Nekoma, no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla con anterioridad, pese a que fue justamente esa cualidad de la biblioteca —la de tener videojuegos disponibles para su arriendo—, lo que había terminado por convencerlo de entrar a Nekoma. El motivo por el que no había ido antes se debe a que Kenma es demasiado holgazán y la biblioteca no se encontraba en el trayecto que debía recorrer entre su salón y el gimnasio donde practicaban vóleibol.

Entonces, ocurrió que la profesora de física —una inoportuna, si le preguntan—, le pidió a Kenma, al finalizar la jornada de clases, que si le hacía el favor de llevar los informes de laboratorio —una pila de papeles colosal— a la sala de maestros. A Kenma le habría encantado decir «no». Es más, de tener el coraje y las agallas, le habría dicho «maldición sensei, no. Ya tengo suficiente con estudiar para tus jodidas pruebas del infierno, dame un puto respiro… arpía, quimera, ¡súcubo!» pero si bien la profesora enunció su cometido como una «petición», Kenma sabía que se trataba de una imposición, y que, en todo caso, era mejor no poner a prueba a una arpía-quimiera-súcubo.

A Kenma le fastidiaba la manía de los profesores de expresar sus órdenes de un modo tan pasivo-agresivo. «Puedes, ¿por favor?». Qué disonancia. Mejor «hazlo, ¡ahora!», que era una expresión sincera.

 _Mírale el lado positivo_ , se dijo. Cuando no estaba Kuroo, su conciencia tenía la manía de adoptar su amigo más felino.

 _¿Y tú desde cuando andas viendo el lado bueno de las cosas_?, contraatacó lo poco que le quedaba de Kenma a la conciencia. La pila de papeles era pesada.

 _Yo que sé, estoy estresado_.

 _La preparatoria es una soberana mierda_.

 _Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo_.

Los videojuegos lo despejaban del estrés, y la sala de maestros se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que la biblioteca. Ni Kenma ni su conciencia lo pensaron más veces.

Y en eso estaba Kenma, paseando su mirada por el estante de videojuegos, aprovechando también de matar tiempo hasta que iniciaran las prácticas de vóleibol cuando, al girar la cabeza, vio al Cara-de-Nada apoyado en el mesón de pedidos. Quería fotocopiar unas partituras de un libro de música.

Realmente no tenía rostro alguno. Era como si una goma hubiese pasado, borrando toda línea de expresión.

Por algún motivo, le cayó simpático. Nadie puede sentirse a disgusto con un Cara-de-Nada. Y ante todo pronóstico de su consciente y su subconsciente, Kenma tomó un videojuego de la estantería, se acercó al mesón de pedidos colocándose al lado de Cara-de-Nada-kun, y…

—¿Música?

Kenma intentó iniciar una conversación casual. Que, por cierto, falló.

Cara-de-Nada-kun no miraba a Kenma ni sus partituras. Sus ojos grandes y redondos, pero de pupila pequeña como los de Kenma, miraban al cielo, al parpadear del plafón averiado, mientras dejaba a sus dedos, largos y nudosos que recordaban los de una bruja hambrienta, dibujar círculos sobre el enchapado de madera.

Kenma lo intentó por segunda vez, elevando el tono de su voz. Siguió sin obtener respuesta

 _Es un apático_.

La bibliotecaria llegó en ese preciso momento. Y a juzgar por su rostro, ya conocía bien a Cara-de-Nada-kun, a quien por cierto, llamaba por su nombre, Shouhei-kun.

—¿Otra partitura más? —dijo modulando muy bien cada sílaba. Cara-de-Nada asintió—. ¿Cuándo es la próxima competencia? ¿En Octubre? —Cada-de-Nada no dijo nada—, ¿En Noviembre? —Cara-de-Nada se encogió de hombros—. Aquí tus fotocopias. ¿Y usted qué lleva? —preguntó cambiando su atención a Kenma.

Kenma le entregó la caja del videojuego que hubo elegido, sin dejar de observar a quien, de pronto, era su nuevo enemigo.

Pero, ¿lo era?

El chico en apariencia mudo depositaba sobre la mesa su estuche de su instrumento musical, introducía las fotocopias cuidadosamente dobladas en su interior, y tras una reverencia, aún sin mediar palabra, se marchaba a paso torpe y distraído, sin dejar de mecer el estuche.

Estuche que llevaba una sola pegatina en su exterior.

La pegatina de un juego para computador.

 _Los Sims_.

Pero no cualquier versión de _Los Sims_.

No, no era un enemigo, para nada. Cómo habría de serlo, un jugador de _Los Sims Medieval_ siempre es un buen amigo.

 _Okay,_ mierda. Kenma también se unía al _staff_ de reclutamiento de Kuroo.

* * *

 **Consejo random de autor** : antes de iniciar una conversación, asegúrese de que lo estén oyendo.

Bien, sea. Me atrasé en publicar. Me atrasé y mucho. Y es una pena porque es una historia tan corta. La vida muggle me asfixia, pero prometo ponerme las pilas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y marcado favs/follows. Ojalá no me odien por mi dejadez, y quieran seguir disfrutando de esta historia tonta. De todas formas, quieran o no, yo seguiré escribiéndola. A mi ritmo, claro.


	6. Reflexiones en horas de clases

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **VI. Reflexiones en horas de clases**

No fueron las mejores etapas de su vida, la primaria ni la secundaria. En algún momento Kenma aceptó la realidad — _su_ realidad— y desistió de la idea de hacer amigos. Estrechar lazos para forjar vínculos le era, más que complejo, abrumador, y bien o mal, a Kenma no le gustaba fracasar. Además, los niños de su clase decían que Kenma era aburrido. Siendo aquella la situación, en la cual ninguna de las partes muestra interés por forjar vínculos, Kenma asumió la soledad como su condición natural. Esto lo llevó a desistir de varias actividades, al mismo que fortalecía otras tantas más. Como dirían los economistas: un caso de _trade-off_.

No era que a Kenma le motivasen tópicos tales como la economía, pero por alguna razón mística el concepto se quedó grabado en su cabeza —y por desgracia, el concepto nunca fue preguntado en el examen parcial, pero allí quedó, bien grabado—. En palabras mundanas, Kenma explicaría un _trade-off_ como un «o es esto o bien esto otro, no ambos», que llevado a su caso particular, quiere decir que, si te especializas en ser popular, no hay maneras de que seas asocial; pero Kenma quien se especializó en ser asocial, y por lo tanto le iba bien reemplazando personas por consolas por dar un ejemplo, era un desastre con patas a la hora de acudir a citas grupales, charlar de farándula o participar en deportes de equipo, que eran actividades típicas de un popular.

O casi. La excepción única era el vóleibol, y eso era así gracias a Kuroo.

Kuroo llegó a la vida de Kenma cuando uno tenía once años y el otro diez. La familia Kuroo acababa de mudarse de distrito y su casa nueva se emplazaba en la misma calle que la de Kenma. Bien, que eran vecinos. Así es como explica Kenma que empezó todo: como un mero asunto geográfico. También daba la casualidad que ambos eran los únicos niños en todo el barrio.

Un asocial, que también resulta ser un perezoso, no puede vivir una vida huyendo de otra persona. Incluso lo asocial le salía mal, debido a su mediocridad y su falta de iniciativa.

 _Se aburrirá de mí en algún momento_ , se consolaba cada vez que Kuroo lo arrastraba al parque a jugar voleibol.

 _Se aburrirá de mí, se aburrirá_ , se repetía mientras salía a buscar los balones perdidos. Todo su salón no podía estar equivocado al considerarlo un aburrido y su "nuevo amigo", ojalá más temprano que tarde, en algún momento decantaría por desestimar su compañía. El vóleibol y Kuroo le eran una tarea agotadora.

No contó que Kuroo, con once años y todo, era un abuelo más en el barrio de viejos, y que lo aburrido le parecía de lo más divertido.

—¡Eres tan gracioso Kenma-chan! —gritaba Kuroo agarrándose el estómago de la risa.

 _Se ríe de mí no conmigo_ , insistía Kenma con amargura, soportando a penas la risa caótica de Kuroo.

—¡Qué caras tan graciosas tienes, Kenma-chan!

 _Kenma-chan, Kenma-chan_. Kenma le pidió que se detuviera.

—¿Detenerme con qué?

—No me hagas decirlo.

—Entonces puedo seguir diciéndolo.

Pero no lo hizo. En su momento le fue difícil admitir que Kuroo era del tipo considerado, de aquellos que detienen su bromas cuando ven que no hay respuestas positivas. Y así pasó el invierno y pasó el verano; pasaron los meses y los años, y Kuroo siguió fiel al lado de Kenma, todo gracias tanto a la geografía como a la mediocridad de Kenma quien no podía ser asocial estricto aunque quisiera.

—Pasaré por ti luego de clases —decía Kuroo cuando él entró a secundaria y Kenma seguía en primaria—. Pasaré por ti tras las actividades del club —siguió diciendo Kuroo cuando él entró a preparatoria y Kenma seguía en secundaria. Y cuando ambos estuvieron en preparatoria, Kuroo siguió hablando, cualquier tema—. Si tu viejo está muy pesado, siempre puedes venirte a mi casa. Van a pasar _Ringu_ , quédate a dormir si gustas. Mira, mamá ha horneado galletas y te ha reservado unas. Compró un molde de _pikachu_ , se piensa que te gustan estas cosas.

—Y me gustan. No _pikachu_ precisamente, siempre he sido más del tipo fantasma, pero… —Kenma recibió la cajita con galletas caseras—. Gracias.

Kenma nunca había buscado por un amigo, sin embargo, este le había llegado. Las quejas que tenía respecto a Kuroo eran todas circunstanciales, propiciadas por la actitud negativa del propio Kenma. O bien, es posible que, de no ser tan mediocre, Kenma se hubiese esforzado un poco más en hallarle todos los «peros» necesarios a Kuroo. No fue el caso. Dentro de su odiosidad —y sí que podía llegar a ser odioso si se lo proponía—, Kuroo era un buen colega.

¿Era Kenma también un buen colega, dentro de su propia odiosidad?

O bien,

¿Era Kenma un buen colega, pese a su mediocridad?

Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en ello, mientras roía su cuaderno para hacer bolitas de papel que iba colgando en los rizos de _Rizos_. Lo pensaba porque, desde que conoció a Kuroo y este no se fue de su lado, Kenma habría pensado que su actitud realmente no tenía nada de mano. Que era aburrido para otros, ¿qué importa? Kuroo lo esperaría luego de clases y obligaría a su madre a hornear galletas en formas de _pikachu_. No podía ser _tan malo._

Entonces había aparecido ese chico Cara-de-Nada con su calcomanía de _Los Sims Medieval_ , y ese chico Cara-de-Nada no quería hablar con Kenma de nada. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero le frustraba.

Kenma no pedía un amigo, ya tenía uno. El asunto es que, por muy buen amigo que fuese el maldito de Kuroo, ambos poseían intereses radicalmente opuestos. Kuroo había logrado meter a Kenma en el mundillo del vóleibol, por insistencia más que otra cosa, y Kenma no logró meter a Kuroo en el mundo de los videojuegos, porque no estaba en su carácter hacer tal cosa.

 _Okay_ , existía internet, y Kenma, muy chico del siglo XXI que era, tenía un perfil cibernauta trabajado de años, con varias cuentas en foros sobre videojuegos y tal, así que tampoco era que no pudiese hablar de lo que le gustaba con nadie. El problema gravitante de todo el asunto recaía en que incluso en internet —en donde se supone que se haya de todo—, Kenma no había encontrado a alguien que compartiese su amor hacia _Los Sims Medieval_.

«Una pérdida de tiempo colosal», «el ejemplo de cómo NO deben de hacerse las cosas», «el resultado de un equipo que busca generar ingresos antes que entretención», y así sucesivamente era la clase de comentarios que Kenma hallaba en las redes. Un chico de preescolar llegó a comentar que el famoso jueguito le parecían «una caca». A absolutamente nadie le gustaba la mejor versión que podía existir de los Sims y Kenma no podía creerlo.

Y si bien era cierto que Tora no tenía problemas en escuchar a Kenma hablar de _Los Sims Medieval_ , el único que hablaba era Kenma porque Tora ni puta idea de computadoras. Además, se supone que Kenma no estaba _tan_ desesperado como para _necesitar_ hablar con Tora de tales temas.

Entonces aparece ese chico, Cara-de-Nada-kun. Y Kenma piensa: al fin alguien, ¡alguien! Con quien comentar _Los Sims Medieval_. Pero resultaba que ese alguien —¡alguien!—, no mostraba ninguna iniciativa por querer entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con cualquier tipo de persona.

En su mediocridad, Kenma no tenía un plan claro de acción. Le repateaba admitir que, de hecho, quería un plan. De momento se estaba conformando a que su plan de acción fuese que Kuroo cumpliera con su palabra, reclutara al Cara-de-Nada y luego, esperar a que la entropía hiciera lo suyo. El problema es que nada de eso estaba sucediendo, porque Kuroo, si bien en su momento se mostró preocupado por el escaso número de miembros, actualmente estaba concentrado en otros asuntos.

Pasaba a biblioteca antes de las prácticas, cogía libros, estudiaba. Se había vuelto levemente más introvertido, y a juzgar por su mirada ofuscada, daba la impresión que dentro de su cabeza se sucedían diálogos tan increíbles como extensos, que le fundían el cerebro.

A Kenma le daba mala espina especialmente la parte de la introversión. Un día, en el regreso a casa, se armó de coraje y trató sacar el tema adelante:

—¿Entonces has desistido de la idea de reclutar a Cara-de-Nada?

Kuroo sin embargo, no le contestó enseguida. Su mirada se perdió entre la multitud que viajaba con ellos en el metro, hasta que de pronto…

—No he desistido de nada. Ese chico, Fukunaga, va a ser miembro de mi equipo.

…De pronto Kuroo, no solo llamó a Cara-de-Nada por su apellido, sino que además reemplazó los plurales por los singulares. _Mi equipo_. Kenma se preguntó si algo andaría mal.

—Si necesitas ayuda…

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —más singulares.

—No es como si realmente me interese.

—Sí claro. Que también vi la pegatina de _Los Sims_ , ¿me crees imbécil? Pero descuida, voy a requerir de tu ayuda, solo dame tiempo.

—Te ves enojado.

—Estoy enojado.

—¿Qué…?

—No eres tú el culpable.

—Ya lo sé.

Kuroo extrajo una papeleta arrugada desde lo más profundo de su mochila de camping, y se la entregó a Kenma.

.

 **Nombre** : Fukunaga Shouhei  
 **Año** : 1  
 **Salón** : 2  
 **Club al que aplica** : taller de música  
 **Motivación** :

.

—Bien, ¿qué tiene de especial? —preguntó Kenma tras releer la papeleta varias veces—. No iba a aparecer en «club al que aplica» que prefería vóleibol o algo parecido. Si buscabas un error legal…

—No eso, lo otro. «Motivación».

—¿Qué tienes de extraño?

—¡Que no escribió su motivación para ingresar al club!

—Y eso qué. Es una pregunta estúpida, Cara-de-Nada hizo bien en no contestar —y añadió bajito—, yo habría hecho lo mismo de saber que se podía.

—A mí me huele mal.

La conversación llegó hasta allí. Los días que se sucedieron, Kuroo siguió sin desarrollar ninguna clase de plan, además de encerrarse en la biblioteca a estudiar. ¿Realmente tramaba algo? Kenma no lo creía, y si no lo creía, se debía a que aquello ya había ocurrido antes.

El año anterior, Kuroo se enamoró de una tigresa siberiana —palabras suyas—, y pasó sus tardes estudiando ruso básico, leyendo a Dostoyevski, Chejov y otros clásicos de la literatura rusa —Kenma solo recordaba a Dostoyevski y Chejov, por eso no podía dar más ejemplos—. El amor no le duró demasiado a Kuroo, pero sirvió para que Kenma conociera cómo reaccionaba su amigo en tales casos. Quién es el imbécil ahora, ¿eh, Kuro?

Por ello Kenma no creía que lo que hacía su amigo en biblioteca fuese trazar planes malignos para secuestrar a Cara-de-Nada como otro encaprichamiento romántico pasajero. Lo más desagradable de la adolescencia, pensaba Kenma, es que incluso podía afectar a tipos como Kuroo.

Al final todo recaía en hombros de Kenma. Si Kuroo no estaba por la labor, Kenma a quien la pituitaria todavía no le causaba estragos, podía tomar riendas a la situación. ¿Por qué no? «Voy a requerir de tu ayuda», quizá era una indirecta de esas. Un «será mejor que te ocupes tú de ello, que yo estoy en época de apareamiento». Vaya imagen mental más perturbadora.

Así que, tal como en su momento Kenma se dedicó a observar a Tora, le tocó turno a Cara-de-Nada-kun. Y se dio cuenta que ese chico, Cara-de-Nada, realmente no hablaba nada.

Nada de nada.

Nada, nada, nada.

Nada.

Pero nada, ¡nada!, nada.

Cero palabras brotaban de sus labios sellados. Comía sí, sin restricción, era para lo único que abrían la boca. _Rizos_ se sentaba junto a él y ella sí que hablabla y hablaba y hablaba, mientras él comía y comía y comía sin responderle nada. Era un tragón. Y quién lo diría, porque era de complexión más bien delgada que gruesa. Un enigma por dónde se le mirase, ¿a dónde iban a parar todas esas calorías?

Todas estas cosas tenían a Kenma intrigado. Lo de él como repelente social, lo de Kuroo el futuro bibliotecólogo, y lo de Cara-de-Nada que comía, no engordaba y no soltaba palabra. Rasgó un pedazo de papel más grande que los anteriores y, absorto en sus pensamientos, no midió la fuerza con la que lanzó la bolita al afro de _Rizos_.

—¡Hey!

Kenma se paralizó cuando la cabezota de Rizos se giró con brusquedad hacia Kenma. Las bolitas de papel enredadas en su gruesa cabellera, en lugar de saltar por todo el salón debido a la fuerza del movimiento, fueron absorbidas por la profundidad de sus bucles infinitos.

¿Qué mier…?

—¿Kozume-kun? —insistió la chica, con cierto recelo

El cabello de _Rizos_ absorbía papel.

—¿Necesitas algo, Kozume-kun?

Un monstruo se escondía en la profundidad de esos bucles infinitos.

—He sentido que me tocabas la espalda. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kenma volvió a la realidad tras sentir una mano femenina estrujarle el brazo. Estaba allí _Rizos_ , su afro demoníaco, y Kenma no estaba seguro si lo que sentía era asco o miedo, pero agradable no era. Incapaz de pensar una buena mentira, desprovisto de su capacidad de defensa, Kenma finalmente le cuenta su más última inquietud.

—¿Cómo es que eres novia de Cara-de-Nada?

—¿Cara de qué?

—Quiero decir… Ese chico con el que almuerzas todos los días.

—¿Shouhei-kun? Bien, qué pasa con él.

—¿Hablas con él?

—Ah, ya veo, se trata de eso. Verás, no es tan difícil realmente. Antes le hablaba lento, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, pero me di cuenta que no hacía falta porque su vista es excelente, especialmente la periférica. Aunque puede hablar no le gusta hacerlo y yo lo respeto, así que solemos usar una libreta si se precisa de una respuesta. Además, mientras toque la flauta del modo que lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, estaremos bien. Con Shouhei-kun este año ganamos el concierto de primavera. Porque no es como en los clubes de deportes donde el resultado es determinado por el marcador, ¿no? Aquí se trata de ganarse a los jueces que emiten el veredicto. Eso ya está hecho.

Kenma parpadeó perplejo.

Aquella conversación que se asemejaba a una confesión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Y como el profesor de economía —el maldito profesor que no se dignaba a preguntar sobre _trade-off_ pese a que obligaba que estudiaran sobre ellos— les llamó la atención, la conversación sin pies ni cabeza se quedó sin pies ni cabeza.

* * *

 **Consejo random de autor** : cuando quieran pretender que saben algo de literatura rusa, procuren conocer más de dos nombres. Por ejemplo Kenma, también están Katayev, Nabokov, Pushkin, Sholojov, Solzhenitsyn, Tolstoi, Trostki, entre otros (por supuesto, el autor ha buscado en google todos estos nombres; el autor, al igual que Kenma, solo estaba al tanto de Dostoyevski y Chejov. Kuroo, diría, sabe un poco más)

Haikyuu 3ra tempora del anime, estoy en hypeeee y tenía que hacer algo, ¡algo! por el fandom, pero de momento esto es lo único que soy capaz de dar. Gracias por sus rw, favs & follow. ¡Nos olemos!


	7. Capítulo siete

**.**

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **Anteriormente** : Kenma quiere hablar con Cara-de-Nada pero no pasa nada, así que se dedica a llenar de papelitos la cabellera africana de _Rizos._ Kuroo quien ha prometido reclutar a Cara-de-Nada, ha desistido de los plurales y se ha confinado a estudiar en la biblioteca, para el infortunio de Kenma. Por si fuera poco, el profesor no preguntó sobre los _trade-off_ en el examen, concepto que quedó bien grabado en la cabeza de Kenma.

* * *

 **VII. Capítulo siete**

Kenma recibió su boleta de calificación y se infartó. Sus notas resultaron más bajas de lo que había presupuestado, a su padre no le haría gracia alguna aquel descenso no estipulado. Le iban a suspender la consola, no se dijera más. Le iban a suspender la consola y cualquier tipo de beneficio, partiendo por el dentífrico sabor fresa que era el único que no le picaba la lengua. Qué depresión. Sin consola, sin dentífrico, Kenma pierde la motivación para continuar viviendo.

 _Mantente positivo, Kenma, Mantente positivo._ Es lo que seguramente le diría Kuroo. Qué pesado, Kuroo era de un optimismo insufrible y Kenma no es que fuese el emo del momento o similar, pero a veces (¡a veces!) le gustaría que lo dejaran en paz en su auto-lamentación personal. Sentarse a la ribera de un río para pensar: _qué triste es mi vida. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Pero de haber algo que pudiera hacer, seguramente no cambiaría nada._

Cuánta negatividad; qué ser humano tan desagradable estaba convertido.

Pero mejor no pensar en ello, de momento. El tiempo corría, el «ahora» apremiaba. Lo que debía pensar Kenma en estos momentos era cómo debía enfrentar su nuevo paradigma familiar, el cuál carecería de consola y dentífrico para niños. Dada su situación actual, lo más inteligente que podía hacer Kenma era comprarse unas buenas gafas ahumadas, porque para cuando le dieran permiso de salir de su habitación, allá por el 2030, sus pupilas no aguantarían la luz del sol.

Tora comparó su propia boleta con la de Kenma; estaba en shock.

—¿Dices que estas son malas calificaciones?

—No conoces a mi padre.

—¡Mi madre me besaría los pies si llegase a casa con estas notas!

Tora había suspendido en biología, y debía ir a clases de reforzamiento en lugar de la práctica de vóleibol. Kenma no tenía deseos de asistir a la práctica, quería llegar temprano a casa y aprovechar para jugar a _Los Sims Medieval_ antes que su padre decidiera formatearle el computador. «¿No te gustaba tanto la era medieval? ¡vive en el oscurantismo ahora!» era algo que podría fácilmente salir de labios de su _otosan_.

—Teníamos un acuerdo —le explicó a Tora— y no lo he cumplido. Si solo hubiesen preguntado lo del _trade-off_ …

 _No, si solo hubieses prestado más atención en clases —_ le recriminó Cerebro, quien se había pasado los últimos meses dando instrucciones a los músculos de brazos y manos para rasgar papeles, hacerlos bolitas, y lanzarlos al cabello africano de _Rizos_ —, _o hubieses aprovechado los descansos en estudiar en lugar de espiar_ —añadió Cerebro refiriéndose al seguimiento que hubo hecho a Cara-de-Nada días atrás, el cual concluyó en un reporte de solo cuatro palabras: «Fukunaga No Habla Nada».

Kenma no había podido escuchar ni una mísera sílaba escurriese de su garganta. Era imposible que tocase la flauta. Hasta donde sabía Kenma, ese Cara-de-Nada bien podría ser mudo.

—¿Qué pasa con esas caras largas?

Kuroo acababa de aparecer en el corredor de los de primer año, cargando sobre el hombro su bolso deportivo. ¡Qué oportuno! ¡Kuroo! A Kenma se le avinagró mucho más el rostro, y Kuroo que es bastante listo, ató cabos pronto. Dijo:

—Ahh, las boletas de calificación, claro. ¿No lograste el acuerdo, Kenma?

Joder con la intuición felina de Kuroo.

—Estoy abajo por tres puntos.

—¡Tres puntos! —gritó Tora impactado—, ¿pero qué clase de padre es el tuyo? ¿un explotador?

—Es una persona de convicciones —respondió Kenma. Al notarse observado por Kuroo, gruñó—, ¿qué?

—Anda comprándote unas gafas ahumadas, Kenma-

—Ya lo sé.

Kuroo le arrebató la boleta de calificaciones a Kenma y la leyó. Mientras lo hacía, su ceño se fruncía en expresión preocupada. Al final, contra todo pronóstico, Kuroo se guardó el «mantente positivo» y en contraposición le dijo que, si necesitaba respaldar información de su computadora antes que la formatearan, él podía ofrecer algún tipo de excusa al entrenador y el capitán del equipo.

¿O sea que Kuroo podía intuir los pensamientos de Kenma pero no viceversa? ¡Qué vergüenza! Si va a decir lo de las gafas ahumadas y el formateo del pc, al menos hubiese añadido lo de «mantenerse positivo», de lo contrario no se sentiría como la horrible derrota que era. Ya no podía leer ni a Kuroo, el día empeoraba a medida que avanzaba, necesitaba una tarde de auto-lamentación a la ribera del río cuanto antes.

Con la estima por los suelos, Kenma asintió con la condición que la excusa no fuera ningún tipo de enfermedad estomacal.

—Es embarazoso cuando te inventas que estoy con diarrea.

—Con las nacionales de primavera tan cerca, si no me invento algo vergonzoso creerán que solo te saltas las prácticas de irresponsable.

—Diarrea no.

—Entonces será la mononucleosis —dijo con picardía; Kenma se dio por vencido—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Yamamoto?

—Tengo que asistir a clases de reforzamiento ahora...

Kuroo murmuró algo como «la decadencia de las generaciones jóvenes» —siendo que él solo era un año mayor que ambos, o incluso menos—, y luego añadió que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que él daría todos los avisos correspondientes. Sin embargo, Kuroo no continuó su camino hacia el vestuario. En lugar de ello, se adentró más en el corredor de los de primer año, y sin mediar permiso, se metió de lleno en el salón número dos.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Tora en voz alta. Kenma, ignorando a Tora, siguió a Kuroo—. ¡Eh! ¡Kenma!

El salón dos al que asistía el chico Cara-de-Nada —y aparente fan de los _Sims Medieval_ — Fukunaga Shouhei. Al parecer, Kuroo había desistido de sus tardes en la biblioteca para retomar su nueva empresa, que era la de reclutar a ese tipo con cara de nada al club de vóleibol.

—No me dejes hablando solo, qué haces —le retó Tora corriendo tras Kenma. Todavía no entendía lo que ocurría, el muy gorila. Kenma que no pensaba explicar nada, se remitió a posar su índice sobre sus labios para reclamar silencio, y ambos husmearon en el salón número 2 a través de las ventanas que daban al corredor.

¿Sería que al fin Kenma oiría la voz de Fukunaga?

Cara-de-Nada estaba ordenando sus cuadernos dentro de su bolso cuando Kuroo se paró frente a él. Kenma y Tora no lograron ver gran cosa además de la enorme espalda de Kuroo que se interponía entre él y Cara-de-Nada, y por muncho que ambos afinaron sus oídos, no lograron captar gran cosa. En realidad no oyeron nada.

Bien, sea, ¿sería que nunca oiría la voz de Fukunaga, entonces?

Tora se metió un dedo en la oreja para limpiarla y salió de ella un tapón de cera.

—¡Qué asco! —gritaron tanto Kenma como Tora. Luego continuó solo Kenma—, ¡Por tu dignidad no grites tú también «qué asco»!

—No pensé que sacaría tanta caquita amarillas de mi oreja —repitió la acción en la otra oreja, salió igual o peor tapón de cera de ella.

—Por tu dignidad tampoco digas «caquita amarilla». ¡Y no te dejes la cera en la ropa! —le regañó Kenma entre incrédulo y hastiado—. Aggh, eres imposible. Como sea, ¿oyes algo ahora?

—Sigo sin oir, ¿y tú?

—Nada.

—Deberías revisarte las orejas también.

—Olvídalo.

Kenma sabía que no era un problema de higiene porque él se limpiaba sus orejas todas las mañanas, con algodones. No entendía bien cómo era su rutina mañanera porque entraba en estado de _zombie_ desde que abría los ojos en la penumbra de la mañana, hasta que abordaba el metro, donde se descubría limpio de pies a cabeza, vestido, desayunado, y con la consola entre sus manos, jugando el juego de la temporada. A veces Kuroo estaba junto a él, otras veces no, pero estaba seguro, muy seguro, de que debía de limpiarse las orejas con algodones todos los días.

Lo sabía porque, lamentablemente, una vez llegó a la secundaria con algodones embutidos en sus orejas. Entonces lo supo: _ahh, yo me lavo las orejas también, y por ello están que rechinan de limpias_. Para evitar bochornos a futuro, Kenma decidió que siempre usaría el cabello largo, a fin de mantener sus orejas ocultas.

Así que Kuroo debía de estar hablando muy despacio, por algún motivo. Sabía que hablaba porque veía que sus hombros se movían, y que gesticulaba con las manos. No podía precisar qué gestos hacía Kuroo porque su ancha espalda bloqueaba todo. Tampoco podía decir si el tal Fukunaga respondía a Kuroo o se limitaba a oír, porque de nuevo, la espalda de Kuroo. Sería que se quedaría sin conocer la voz de ese chico, en la puta vida.

De pronto, como inspirado por una idea, Kenma se volteó con rapidez hacia Tora. ¡Era la idea más absurda e irrisoria que había tenido en la vida! Y sin embargo… ¡sin embargo!

—Tora, dices que Cara-de-Nada toma la misma ruta que tú, ¿cierto? ¿Has hablado con él?

—Hablar lo que se dice hablar… ya sé que es un buen jugador de vóleibol y que Kuroo quiere traerlo al equipo, pero-

—Eso no importa —interrumpió Kenma—, ¿has hablado con él?, ¿te ha hablado él a ti?, ¿lo has escuchado decir algo alguna vez?

—¡Es un apático! —gritó alto provocando que Kuroo se girara, pero Kenma fue rápido y jaló a Tora hacia un costado. Tora continuó como si nada—. ¡No me ha respondido ni una vez! De todas las veces que he tratado de platicar con Cara-de-Nada en el autobús, ¡ninguna! ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro se enteró que me gustaba su novia y ha decidido ignorarme de por vida…

Kenma iba a insistir si es que acaso había escuchado la voz Cara-de-Nada alguna vez, pero había algo en lo que dijo Tora que le llamó la atención:

—¿«Gustaba», has dicho?

Kenma nunca había visto a Tora tan desanimado. Resultaba que en el salón de Tora circulaba el rumor de que _Rizos_ era una «cochina de mierda», y aquello era mantenerse suave. Que la chica en cuestión era una sucia, que no se aseaba nunca.

—Seguro te has fijado porque es compañera tuya: siempre trae la cabeza llena de bolitas de papel, todos los días. Y el papel debería deshacerse con el agua, ¿no? Pero todos los día, te digo, todos los días, Rizos se aparece con las greñas llenas de basura.

—¿Qué?

—En realidad a mí no me importa mucho si se asea o no, pero siendo yo tan sucio… si nos vieran juntos… ¡condenarían socialmente a _Rizos_ de por vida!, ¡solo por ser valiente y atreverse a no bañarse todos los días!, ¡es algo que no puedo permitir! —y con pose heroica, añadió—, es por eso que he decidido sacrificar este amor.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Kenma! —Tora puso ojos de caramelo—, ¿piensas que debería luchar por mi amor?

—No he dicho eso…

Pero Kenma no fue capaz de confesarle la verdad del cabello lleno de papeles de su amada, le falló el valor. ¡Quién lo diría! Todo el problema que se había montado por aburrirse en clases. Un malentendido tonto. Pero Kenma no tenía tiempo para eso.

Lo importante en este ahora ya no era su nuevo paradigma familiar ni el tema de Rizos-chan y su reputación mancillada a causa de Kenma-chan. Ahora, ¡ahora!, el tema era ese chico Cara-de-Nada que no emitía sonidos de sus labios. Kenma acababa de tener una teoría. Era una teoría muy idiota. Pero sabía, estaba seguro, de que era cierta. El mundo es absurdo, Kenma no podía estar equivocado, Rizos-chan se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

—Dime Tora, la verdad, ¿has escuchado la voz de Fukunaga?

—¿La voz?

—Sí, la voz.

—Sí, la escuché una vez —dijo con solemnidad; a Kenma se le desorbitaron los ojos—. Tiene un acento raro, y su voz es áspera, torpe, como la de alguien que no está acostumbrado a hablar, sabes. Y te mira con esos ojos tan grandes que tiene, pero de pupila tan pequeña, que te perturbas por su no tienes ideas qué pasa por su cabeza.

Los salones y los pasillos se iban vaciando y ya no quedaba nadie en el corredor, salvo Kenma y Tora; y Kuroo y Fukunaga, en el salón 2. Tora se excusó que debía encaminarse a sus clases de reforzamiento de biología, para corregir su calificación lamentable, pero Kenma se asió a su pantalón, reteniéndolo.

—Necesito comprobar una cosa, tienes que ayudarme. No tomará mucho tiempo.

No importaba el lugar de ventanal que eligieran para husmear la conversación que tenían Kuroo y Fukunaga, porque Fukunaga se ubicaba en la esquina más alejada y la espalda de Kuroo bloqueaba la vista. Así que debía de ser un asunto de ángulo, nada más. Kenma le pidió a Tora que lo dejara subir sobre sus hombros, y con ello tener una mejor perspectiva. Tora ni replicó. El plan funcionó mucho mejor de lo que Kenma había presupuestado.

Pese a que la espalda de Kuroo seguía estorbando, se podían apreciar mejor los gestos que realizaba Kuroo. Y Fukunaga también lo hacía, movía manos y brazos, sin descanso.

Hubo dicho Rizos a Kenma días atrás: «Aunque puede hablar no le gusta hacerlo y yo lo respeto, así que solemos usar una libreta si se precisa de una respuesta»

A Kuroo no lo hizo falta una libreta.

 _Así que era_ eso _lo que habías estado estudiando, Kuro_. Kenma se carcajeó. Kuroo también lo hubo descifrado, antes que él.

Fukunaga Shouhei del club de música, Dios ampare a todos los pecadores, era un chico sordo.

Kenma se rio tanto que Tora perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo. Y Kuroo que no era sordo, se percató del ruido y salió tras ellos.

* * *

Bien, en verdad no sé qué está sucediendo con esta historia, pero yo tiro pa' delante no má' y como salga, sale. Esta vez no salió título para capítulo, y yo no seguí esforzándome en buscarle uno. Gracias por sus rw y favs y follows, y por el apoyo.

En unas ego-notas, me hicieron una entrevista en una pág de fb, por otro fic mío (GF). Dejé el link en mi profile para los cotillas (#FeelLikeMadonna)

Nos volvemos a leer algún día, byebye!


	8. Mala persona

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **Anteriormente** : Kenma recibe su boleta de calificación y está tres puntos bajo lo que había acordado con su padre, así que Kuroo le ha dado permiso para que falte a la práctica y aproveche de respaldar su juegos de computadora mientras él ofrece una excusa al equipo. Antes de retirarse a casa, Kenma y Tora descubren que Fukunaga es sordo y Kenma estalla en carcajadas.

* * *

 **VIII. Mala persona**

—Estuvo muy feo eso que hiciste —le regañaba Tora.

Kenma no podía hacer más que disculparse.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó.

—Muy, muy feo.

—Ya te dije que no fue a propósito. Esto debe ser lo que llaman una «risa nerviosa».

—Es la primera vez que te escucho reír —insistió—. ¡Y ríes fuerte! No pensé que reirías _precisamente_ por eso. _Precisamente_. Eres una mala persona.

Kenma apretó sus labios. No había sido su intención. No pensó tampoco que Tora — _precisamente_ él—, le llamaría la atención al respecto. Lo cierto es que no pensó, he ahí el asunto. Ocurría que ese chico Cara-de-Nada que apenas hablaba, además de no tener voz ni líneas de expresión, tampoco tenía oídos, sin embargo, era la estrella del club de música y tocaba la flauta.

Irónico. ¿Risible? Ya no estaba tan seguro…, quizá un poco, pero no como para reír de la manera en que lo hizo, con tanta intensidad que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo con Tora y todo. Simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

Kuroo, quien se encontraba con Cara-de-Nada en ese momento, salió rápido en dirección al estruendo en busca de explicaciones. Luego de escuchar a Kenma, le sentó muy mal también.

—¡No puedes ser así de insensible! ¡Kenma!

—No me rio de que sea sordo. No haría algo como eso. Solo…

—No te disculpes conmigo, sino con el chico.

Pero cuando volteó Kuroo, ocurría que Cara-de-Nada había aprovechado la discusión para tomar su estuche de música y escabullirse hacia sus actividades extracurriculares. Kuroo se rascó la cabeza en un ademán molesto, y no teniendo nada que hacer en el corredor de primer año, se despidió sin demasiado ánimo.

Kuroo podría tener muchos defectos, bien lo sabía Kenma. Pero Kuroo no era una persona que se molestara por algo así. Lo regañaría, sí, pero por molestarlo a él, y luego le atacaría con bromas tras bromas, porque así venía programado Kuroo: como un molesto tocapelotas. Esta vez sin embargo, Kuroo no se había molestado siquiera en ello. Simplemente se había despedido, molesto.

Molesto, molesto, molesto. Mol-esto. Muele-esto. Cuando Kuroo no es Kuroo, Kenma tampoco es Kenma, eso era lo único cierto.

—¿De verdad soy una mala persona? —le preguntó a Tora. Tora se rascó el mohicano.

—No, no lo eres.

—Sí, sí lo soy —terció—. Soy una mala persona. Y Tora, tienes que saber que la chica de los tirabuzones, _Rizos_ , ella realmente es muy limpia, pero… bueno, no importa. Suerte en tus clases de recuperación.

Kenma hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió corriendo escaleras abajo para no tener que explicar nada, pero en lugar de volver a casa a respaldar sus juegos, dobló hacia la sala del club de vóley para vestirse con el uniforme de deporte. Si no logró el acuerdo con su padre, se merecía el castigo que le aguardaba al llegar. Era ya momento de madurar un poquito.

—Así que al final has venido —dijo Kuroo cuando le vio entrar en el gimnasio. Kenma se quedó mirándolo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —y sin mediar más palabras, se unió al trote con el resto del equipo.

Kuroo estaba raro, eso también era cierto. Hace días que lo notaba, y ahora estaba más que seguro que se debía a Cara-de-Nada, aunque no sabía realmente por qué, o en qué sentido. Pero había decidido que no le importaba, ¿o sí le importaba? No, no le importaba, ¿cierto?

.

.

Al llegar a casa su padre no estaba en casa. Mamá Kozume le explicó que Papá Kozume tomó horas extras en el trabajo, que llegaría tarde a casa.

—¿Qué tan tarde?

—Bastante tarde.

Kenma se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, donde le aguardaba su cena. Espinacas, _ugh_. Pero sin su padre en casa, tenía tiempo de respaldar la información de su computador. Sin su padre, y con o sin espinacas, el día no pintaba tan malo después de todo. Sin embargo, ¿qué era esa pesadez que sentía?

—Me han dado la boleta de calificaciones, —Kenma extrajo su boleta del bolso y se lo tendió a su madre—, necesito que papá la firme.

A juzgar por su rostro, al menos ella parecía satisfecha con los resultados, ¿qué son tres puntos debajo del acuerdo estipulado? Era una meta ridículamente alta.

—Deja tu boleta pegada en la puerta del frigo. _Otosan_ la firmará cuando llegue, me ocuparé de ello.

—Se va a enojar, ¿no?

—Hoy duérmete temprano. _Otosan_ es rabioso, pero no te sacaría de cama solo para regañarte. Con algo de suerte, al día siguiente puede que le importe menos.

Esperanzas falsas. Kenma se terminó su comida en lo que su madre le contaba las novedades del barrio. Que al parecer la hija de la vecina se hubo divorciado, que se estaba disputando la custodia del hijo con el ex marido, y blablá. Tenía una madre cotilla, qué cliché. Quería a su madre, pero..., prioridades, ¿no? En su computador había una cantidad enorme de información por respaldar, y ya que se le había brindado la oportunidad única de que su padre llegaría tarde a casa, no tenía sentido estar marujeando con su madre para hablar de los problemas de la hija de la vecina.

Ay, no, ¿qué estaba pensando ahora? Para una vez que tenía tiempo con la _vieja_ , Kenma solo pensaba en cómo iniciar la huida. Si le preguntase a mamá si consideraba a Kenma era una mala persona, ¿acaso le diría la verdad? Carcomido por remordimientos que le eran ajenos, en lugar de ofrecer las gracias por la comida a modo de despedida, dejó los palillos sobre su cuenco de sopa y comentó esto otro:

—La señora Sasaki debería meter menos sus narices en la vida de su hija. Que ya tiene treinta y eso, es bastante mayor.

—Una _okaasan_ nunca deja de ser una _okaasan_ —replicó su madre. A Kenma le sentó aún peor.

Sin padre y con (o sin) espinaca, realmente no era un buen día. ¿Es culpa de los padres el cómo salen sus hijos? Sus padres, ambos, eran personas sociables. Incluso su padre, con su férrea disciplina, tenía un montón de amigos en la oficina. Todo lo de Kenma se lo había propiciado él mismo. Así que, qué remedio, no le quedaba de otra que marujear con mamá y olvidarse de respaldar fotos, archivos y documentos. Su _¿castigo?_ Qué malo era Kenma. Su _manda,_ sonaba un poco mejor. Su _penitencia,_ mejor que no.

 _Todo, ¡todo!, todo lo que te sucede te lo has propiciado tú mismo_. Así las cosas.

No podía ser tan difícil marujear. Así, fuese castigo, manda o penitencia, sin padre y con espinacas, Kenma no se calló:

—Entiendo que Sasaki-san se preocupe por su hija, pero más no debería hacer. Sigue sin ser su problema.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo que los padres deberían desentenderse de sus hijos una vez se hacen mayores? ¡Qué bestia!

—Hmmm… bueno, los gatos hacen eso, ¿no? Y les ha funcionado.

—¡Está loco! —la madre se carcajeó abiertamente, y de pronto sus ojos rasgados, brillaron dulcemente—. Cuando tú también te cases y tengas hijos, te darás cuenta que no somos gatos.

—¿Casarme? Mamá, no.

— _Otosan_ y _Okaasan_ fuimos compañeros en preparatoria, ¿te lo he dicho ya? Sin embargo, no fuimos novios hasta que entramos a la universidad. Pero a mí me gustó desde mucho antes. Creo que nunca he amado a otra persona que no fuese _otosan_.

—Mama, no.

—¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan, Kenma-chan?

—¡Mamá!

—Yo no quería, solo fui a dejar unas ropas a tu habitación, y al abrir tus cajones para meter tus medias, me he quedado de piedra: ¿mi Kenma-chan ha escrito una carta de amor para «una chica muy linda»? ¿Y NO LA HA ENTREGADO?

—¡MAMÁ!

—Está bien, no tienes que ocultarme ese tipo de cosas.

—No es como piensas…

La conversación se alargó y bifurcó hacia temas insospechados. En momentos así, con una _okaasan_ despreocupada y un _otosan_ estricto, Kenma se preguntaba si no sería adoptado. No solo las personas puedes ser bipolares, las familias también lo son, y su casa estaba conformada por polos extremos, caras de una misma moneda. La risa burbujeante que había brotado en la tarde volvió a aparecer de manera más sosegada, entre los desvaríos de la conversación, y podría decirse que, (con) o sin padre y con (o sin) espinacas, la familia al final del día, es la propia familia.

Dicho eso, mejor con espinacas, decidió Kenma. Quién lo iba a decir, o su paladar había cambiado, o su madre modificó la receta, el asunto es que Kenma repitió un segundo plato que comió mientras mamá no dejaba de hacer suposiciones erróneas respecto a las chicas, Kenma, y las cartas. Kenma no negó ni afirmó nada.

—Muchas gracias por la comida. —Estaba completamente oscuro cuando Kenma dejó su plato en el fregadero. Antes de subir corriendo hasta su habitación, su madre alcanzó a depositar un pequeño beso en su coronilla. Kenma se quejó y revolvió su cabello, para que ella no notara que su carácter hosco se había ablandado tras aquella plática quinceañera.

.

.

Llegar a su habitación le recordó a Kenma todos sus problemas.

Ahora, ¿qué hacer?

Su habitación ordenada en apariencia, escondía un caos de desorden sideral. Los estantes no seguían un orden lógico, y bajo la cama, o dentro de los cajones del armario, la ropa se apiñaba como podía. Normal que su madre encontrara la carta que escribió Tora para _Rizos_ entre sus medias. A él se le había olvidado que la tenía. ¿Y ahora dónde estaría? Mala cosa confiarle posesiones a Kenma.

Revistas viejas apiladas en el alfeizar, restos de borrador por el alfombrado. Observó su reloj. Ya no disponía de tiempo de ordenar, respaldar información, nada. Qué sueño. Al día siguiente, cuando ocurriera la devastación y papá le requisara videojuegos, consolas, y formateara su computador, también le regañaría por cómo llevaba su habitación. Ni modo.

Pero al menos salvar su partida de _Los Sims Medieval_ , aunque ni idea dónde se encontraba su memoria flash, o algún CD virgen donde quemar una imagen iso. Todo por tener su cuarto tan ficticiamente ordenado.

 _Todo te lo has propiciado tú mismo._

¿Cómo serán las historias que Fukunaga Shouhei construyó en _Los Sims Medieval_? ¿Qué personajes habrá creado? ¿Qué familias habrá formado?

Más importante, ¿hablaría con Kenma de esas cosas?

No, qué iba a hablar. Hablar debía ser su cosa menos favorita en el mundo. ¿Porque no se oía? ¿Era por eso? De ser así, no tenía mucho sentido que fuera miembro del taller de música.

Muchas de las hipótesis de Kenma habían fallado ese año, pero creía entender el panorama de ese niño Fukunaga Shouhei del salón 2 y 0% de grasa corporal…, ahora. A Kuroo le había olido mal que Fukunaga hubiese dejado en blanco «motivación» en la papeleta de aplicación para talleres, y a Kenma, _ahora_ , también le olía mal.

La memoria flash no apareció por ningún lado.

* * *

 **Consejo de Autor** : si no va a planificar, luego no se estrese por la carencia de rumbo.

 **¿Diccionario?** : okaasan: mamá; otosan: papá.

Yo... solo quería publicar antes que acabara el año. Es un capítulo un poco más de transición, con menos humor (aunque nunca he dicho que esta historia sea de humor, pero me da la impresión que los lectores se ríen con el fic, no lo sé), pero intransable y necesario.

Feliz Año Nuevo !


	9. El horóscopo lo sabe todo

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **IX. El horóscopo lo sabe todo**

La mañana siguiente Kenma se escabulló de casa cuando aún no aclaraba. Despegó su boleta de calificaciones del frigo —rabiosamente firmada— y escapó rumbo a Nekoma antes de tener oportunidad de cruzarse con su padre en los pasillos. Ni siquiera esperó a que su madre terminase de preparar su _bento._ Retrasar los problemas no es solucionarlos, lo sabía. Pero dado que el castigo era inminente y lapidario, qué importaba postergarlos otro tanto.

Tampoco tiene nada de malo reemplazar un _bento_ casero por un sándwich súper especial de doble queso y anchoas de la cafeta de Nekoma.

—¿Doble queso y anchoas? —recuerda que se escandalizó Kuroo la primera vez que le vio comprando uno.

—Qué tiene de malo. A todos les gusta el queso.

—Sí, puedo entender lo del queso.

—Y este tiene doble queso —remarcó Kenma.

—Te dije que entiendo lo del queso.

—¿Entonces?

—No creí que fueras del tipo que come anchoas en un pan. Quiero decir, ¡anchoas!, ¡en pan!, ¡tú!

—No te olvides del doble queso.

Kuroo se revolvió la cabeza incapaz de razonar con Kenma-Queso y nunca más volvió a cuestionar sus elecciones de sándwich de la cafeta. A Kenma se le hacía agua la boca de pensar que almorzaría un pan de doble queso y anchoas.

Por desgracia, su día que vaticinaba un mal final, inició fatal.

Por salir tan temprano de casa llegó de primeros a la escuela, y como sospechó, la sala del club y el gimnasio seguían cerrados. De ser Kuroo quien se hubiese quedado con la llave del club, Kenma no tendría problema en llamarlo y pedirle que trasladase su pesado trasero hasta Nekoma, «con rapidez y diligencia, muchas gracias». Pero no era Kuroo quien se hubo quedado con la llave y Kenma no estaba de humor como para esperar a la intemperie a quien fuese el _senpai_ que las guardaba, mucho menos con todo el frío que hacía.

El colegio, por otro lado, sí que estaba abierto, pero si algún celador lo encontraba merodeando por los pasillos tan temprano, o peor un maestro, seguro que intentarían entablar algún tipo de conversación con él, y Kenma tampoco estaba para ello.

Le ocurrió durante la primaria, que por motivos personales diversos, llegó varias veces de primero al colegio. Fueron experiencias de lo más desagradables. «Qué madrugador es Kenma-chan», «te tiene que gustar mucho la escuela para que llegues tan temprano», «Kenma-chan es un estudiante muy responsable y aplicado» y así sucesivamente eran los comentarios que recibió Kenma por su puntualidad excesiva. Kenma no supo cómo lidiar con esos cumplidos que no tenía nada que ver con él, y sospechaba que aún no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.

En busca de un escondite en donde pasar desapercibido, Kenma se refugió bajo la escalera, y aprovechó el tiempo que disponía para jugar en su consola una última vez, antes que su padre se la requisara.

El poseer juegos tan buenos, descubriría Kenma, tenía también su lado negativo. El tiempo le pasó volando sin que se diera por enterado, y de pronto, era demasiado tarde. Ocurrió así:

Mientras Kenma aventaba barriles a plantas carnívoras, alumnos comenzaron a arribar a la escuela.  
Mientras Kenma capturaba monedas de oro, iniciaron las actividades matutinas de los clubes sin darle aviso a Kenma.  
Y Mientras Kenma comía bananas que le recuperaron las fuerzas, tocó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases, con Kenma aún bajo las escaleras.

Kenma siguió jugando. Siguió superando etapas, venciendo villanos y desbloqueando niveles. Entonces un profesor lo descubrió escondido bajo la escalera, y Kenma se fue a la mierda.

—Es mi primer día de escuela, me perdí —inventó.

—No, no lo eres. Tú eres del salón 3.

De ser el alumno responsable que llegaba de primeros a la escuela, pasó a ser el delincuente sin mucha neurona que se salta clases, y todo concluyó en que un profesor, no su padre, le requisó la consola cuando aún era de mañana, no de tarde. Luego este profesor llevó el caso al profesor encargado del salón de Kenma, y frente a los hechos, al profesor encargado no le quedó más que agendar una reunión junto a los padres del afectado.

—No, por favor, no —suplicó Kenma—, las cosas en mi casa ya van lo suficientemente mal.

—Entonces con mayor razón para hacerlo.

Una cosa cierta sea dicha: Kenma no iba a sobrevivir a la preparatoria.

.

.

—¡Un citatorio! —exclamó Tora consternado, durante la hora del almuerzo.

Tora halló a Kenma agazapado en la entrada de la cafeta, sin atreverse a acercarse al mostrador. Cuando le preguntó a Kenma qué hacía, Kenma le respondió lo complicado que le resultaba comprar con tanta gente alrededor. Como Tora ya le había visto comprando en la cafeta en otras oportunidades, Kenma le explicó que no valía, que en esas oportunidades contaba con su consola entre manos. Y cuando Tora le preguntó qué hacía sin la consola, Kenma terminó explicándole todo de todo, con citatorio incluido.

Tora estaba que se desmayaba.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? Te has puesto blanco, ¿Tora?

—Nada. A veces soy muy empático. Sentémonos por aquí. Ya, así mejor ¿no? Qué te decía… Así que por eso faltaste al entrenamiento matutino. Ahora sí que se van a enfadar contigo. Un citatorio, qué innecesario. ¿Cómo piensas decírselo a tus viejos?

—Seguramente el maestro ya se comunicó con mis padres, así que no seré yo el portador de las malas noticias. Con mamá no hay problema porque es una mujer comprensiva, pero papá...

—¿Estás asustado?

Kenma miró feo a Tora. ¿Con qué cara el presunto _empático_ le soltaba eso? Tora, percatándose de la cara avinagrada de Kenma, reformuló su pregunta:

—¿Qué signo es tu viejo? No vaya a ser piscis... No vaya a tener problemas cardíacos.

Kenma se hubiese esperado muchas réplicas, salvo aquella. No lo vio venir, y el vinagre que le inundaba terminó disipándose en el aire.

—¿A qué viene eso de los signos?

Tora extrajo una revista de su mochila, y tras hojearla, le indicó la sección del horóscopo, para que leyera:

…

PISCIS

Evite las situaciones de estrés y las malas noticias.  
Si padece alguna enfermedad coronaria, tome precauciones.  
Manténgase alejado de personas problemáticas.

Número de la suerte: 3  
Color del mes: aguamarina

…

—¿Eres el tipo de persona que lee todo el horóscopo, o es que eres piscis?

—Soy piscis.

—Mi padre no es piscis, y hasta donde sé, tampoco tiene problemas cardiacos.

Y si se ponía a pensarlo más, seguramente Kenma muriera antes que sus progenitores, dado el panorama.

—¿Qué signo eres tú, Kenma? ¿Y tu papá?

—Somos todos libra en casa.

El horóscopo para libra rezaba como sigue:

…

LIBRA

Este es un buen momento para darse un capricho personal.  
Vaya al salón de belleza, converse con amigos.  
No se amargue por aquello que no puede cambiar y disfrute.

Número de la suerte: 10  
Color del mes: rosa pastel

…

—Qué alentador —se quejó Kenma con ironía—. Por fortuna no creo en los horóscopos.

—¡No hay que creer en los horóscopos para que se cumplan! —Tora, el inesperado astro-fan, estaba fuera de sí—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tus días de penurias se aproximan! ¡Hoy iremos a un salón de belleza, no se hable más!

—¿Salón de Belleza? Jamás.

—¡Pero el horóscopo dice…!

—¡Jamás es jamás!

No había más que acotar. Tora se ofreció para comprarle a Kenma su almuerzo y así ahorrarle la penuria de lidiar con los hambrientos. Mientras Kenma esperaba en una mesa a que Tora volviese, repasó la conversación que acababa de tener con Tora. Así que era del tipo esotérico ¿eh? _Típico piscis_. Kenma se felicitó por su ocurrencia, y para cuando llegó Tora, con un sándwich de doble queso y anchoas para Kenma, y un ramen tradicional para él, continuaron hablando de horóscopos y los signos de personas que conocían.

Una conversación casual con Tora era posible después de todo. Tora no encontraba raro que a Kenma le gustaran las anchoas.

—Además —agregó Tora—, es un sándwich de doble queso.

—¡Eso es lo que yo digo! Pero Kuro...

—¿Qué signo es Kuroo-san? —interrumpió Tora.

—No recuerdo. Está de cumpleaños a mediados de noviembre.

—Entonces... —Tora se puso a sacar cuentas, apoyándose con los dedos de la mano—, ¡ha de ser escorpio!

…

ESCORPIO

Hay algo que lo inquieta y lo atormenta.  
Resuelva los conflictos pendientes, evite crear nuevos.  
Si va a comprar, asegúrese de recibir bien el vuelto.

Número de la suerte: 13  
Color del mes: negro

…

—Conclusión —Tora puso un gesto muy serio—: no hay que dejar a Kuroo-san solo en el las tiendas. Lo van a estafar.

Kenma no se aguantó la risa. Tora era una persona divertida al final del día.

Pero no fue suficiente para mejorar su humor, aunque agradecía lo que estaba haciendo Tora. Mesas más atrás de Tora, se hallaban _Rizos_ y Fukunaga comiendo junto a otros miembros del club de música, y ver a _Rizos_ y Fukunaga le recordaba a Kenma que era una mala persona.

Esa chica _Rizos_ tenía reputación de una sucia, todo por el pasatiempo de Kenma. Pero en el fondo, se lo merecía. Sí, porque primero, una chica de tan prominente cabellera, si no va a hacer nada por aplacar el friz de su melena, debería tener la consideración de ocupar la última fila de asientos. Sin embargo no, en primera fila tenía que sentarse la muy desgraciada.

Y segundo, esa chica estaba utilizando al sordo de Fukunaga Shouhei, salón 2, 0% grasa muscular y etcétera y Kenma lo sabía, pero aún así no hacía nada. ¿Y podría hacer algo, acaso? A lo mejor Fukunaga también era escorpio como Kuroo, y tendría que resolver su batalla él mismo. O a lo mejor era piscis, en ese caso mejor dejarlo tranquilo.

Kenma estaba casi seguro que ese chico, tan sordo como era, no tenía idea que _Rizos_ iba diciendo que eran novios. Kenma pensó que salían primero porque se lo escuchó a ella, y segundo porque no se separaban. Ellos iban a todos lados juntos. Pero desde otra perspectiva, podría decirse que ella se cosía a él cual garrapata, y el otro era demasiado dejado como para oponer resistencia. O para huir, como todo un espécimen de Kenma. Sin embargo, Kenma no podía permitir la existencia de otro Kenma en el mundo, especialmente sabiendo lo desgraciados que eran los Kenma. Simplemente no era ético.

Al tocar la campana para el retorno a clases, Kenma alias _El Erradicador de Plagas_ , fue deslizando con cuidado pequeñas pelotitas de papel entre los bucles de la chupasangre.

Era tan injusto todo.

Que le quitaran sus pasatiempos, que citaran a sus padres… y además, estaba el club de vóleibol que, si no fuera por Kuroo, o incluso por Tora, Kenma ya se habría rendido hace tiempo. Quería jugar a _Los Sims Medieval_ , quería conversar con Fukunaga Cara-de-Nada aunque la comunicación fuese complicada.

—Kozume-kun —llamó de pronto el profesor—, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto?

Kenma levantó la mirada con temor. No tenía idea de qué hablaba el profesor. En la pizarra había mucho escrito, y en su cuaderno solo hojas rasgadas. El horóscopo estaba mal, ¿la tormenta se avecina? La tormenta ya había llegado y Kenma, quien no tenía consola, ni _Los Sims Medieval_ , ni Fukunagas, nunca aprovechó el tiempo para darse su bien merecido capricho personal.

.

.

—Tienes mala pinta —le comentó Tora en los vestuarios—, como si te hubieran dado un sermón toda una tarde.

—¿No solo eres astrólogo sino que también adivino? —Kenma no tenía fuerzas ni de cambiarse ropa, estaba psicológicamente exhausto.

Cuando uno de los _senpai_ de tercero se asomó para gritar por qué se estaban demorando tanto los holgazanes de primero, Kenma se dejó caer al piso, hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. Ya no podía más. Los quería matar a todos. O más fácil, que lo mataran a él ya. Por favor y muchas gracias.

—Qué te pasó —Tora se acuclilló al lado de Kenma, preocupado.

—Que quizá soy piscis y no lo sabía. No voy a sobrevivir al día.

—Tú no estás en condiciones de entrenar hoy.

—Nunca estoy en condiciones de entrenar.

—Vamos a ir al salón de belleza, no se hable más.

Kenma no fue capaz de oponer resistencia. De pronto, era cargado por Tora cual doncella en apuros, y las instalaciones de Nekoma se hicieron muy pequeñas. De pronto, estaban en un auténtico salón de belleza. De pronto, (¡muy pronto!) Kenma de dio cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba, con él siendo transportado en los enormes y musculosos brazos de Tora, irrumpiendo en un salón de belleza.

Y Tora saludó a todos gritando con un entusiasmo que llegaba a ser escandaloso. Kenma se volvió rojo, ¿pero qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ¡ya bájame! es lo que le hubiese gustado gritarle Kenma a Tora. La estupefacción era tal que las palabras no le salían de la boca. Su día que no pintaba nada bien, se había vuelto surrealista en un pestañeo.

—¡Taketora! —saludó de vuelta un hombre muy estilizado que cortaba el cabello a una mujer.

«Taketora», dijo el hombre. Y para seguir con el surrealismo, ¿es que acaso Tora era conocido allí?, _vaya._

—¡Pero qué temprano regresas! ¿Y tus prácticas? —preguntó a su vez una mujer que estaba en el puesto de manicura.

¿«Regresas»? ¿Prácticas? _Vaya, vaya_.

—¡No me digas que este es Kenma! —chilló una chiquilla de primaria a quien le hacían bucles.

¿Es que acaso oyó mal o qué? ¡Kenma! El susodicho sintió como las anchoas se le revolvían en el queso. Finalmente pudo decirlo:

—Ya bájame, Tora. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué _nos_ conocen? ¿Por qué _me_ conocen?

—Kenma, te presento a mi familia. Papá —indicó Tora al hombre estilizado—, mamá —la mujer que hacía las uñas asintió con la cabeza— y Akane, mi hermanita —indicó a la niña con el cabello lleno de tubos—. Y esa es la señora Kamasaki que viene de vez en cuando —señaló a la mujer que estaba siendo atendida por el señor estilizado.

Para días surrealistas, este y ninguno otro.

Tora bajó a Kenma de sus brazos, sacó la revista de su mochila, y se lo enseñó a su madre abierto en la página de los horóscopos. Explicó para todos que su _amigo_ Kenma —poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra «amigo»— quien era libra, estaba pasando por un mal momento, y que la revista le aconsejaba pasar por un salón de belleza.

Kenma no supo como zafarse. Al ver a toda la familia Yamamoto allí congregada, cual de ellos con peinado más extravagante, Kenma empezaba a entender como es que a un chico de 15 años le permitían ir con mohicanos teñidos. Kenma al sentir que no tenía escapatoria se dejó arreglar las uñas con la condición de que no tocasen su cabello.

Su padre si se enteraba a quién tenía por amigos en preparatoria… pero ya no importaba qué era de él. _Hmmm, sí._ Sin poder evitarlo, Kenma se reclinó en la silla mientras dejaba que le masajearan las manos. _Así, sí, sí...,_ Había algo de reconfortante, algo de agradable, en esto de la manicura. Había algo, definitivamente. _Ohhh..._ Algo en la lija o el esmalte de uñas, no lo sabía. El horóscopo sí que sabía, sí. Los problemas que hace momentos le habían hecho colapsar en el vestuario, ya no le parecían tan problemáticos. Nada de problemáticos. Si los humanos pudiesen ronronear…, _Que no acaba nunca...,_ qué relajada la vida.

—Hay un chico de nuestra generación —explicaba Kenma a la madre de Tora con un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba hablando sus presuntos _problemas_ a aquella señora. Razones, motivos, _meh—,_ un chico que es muy bueno al voleibol, pero que no es miembro del club. Él al parecer toca la flauta traversa, es parte del club de música. Y tiene mérito que lo sea… porque... ya se me olvidó qué estaba hablando.

—De un chico que juega muy bien volibol pero está en el club de música. ¿Por qué dices que tiene mérito que lo sea?

—Mamá ya te hablé de él —terció Tora, sentado al lado de su madre y siguiendo el proceso de las uñas de Kenma— Es el vecino. El que tiene cara de nada, ¿te acuerda? Pues ocurre que ese chico es sordo, ayer lo descubrimos con Kenma.

—¿Y es parte del club de música? Cómo es eso posible— preguntó el padre quien ya había terminado con la señora Kamasaki y ahora trabajaba con el cabello entubado de su hija.

—Por una chica —respondió Tora con simpleza.

—No irá a ser esa chica que te gusta tanto, Taketora

—Es esa misma, aunque ya no me gusta tanto.

—Haces bien —habló Kenma casi ronroneando; ni se percató que la madre de Tora le pintaba las uñas de rosa pastel, el color del mes para los libras—. Esa chica no tiene buenas intenciones, estoy seguro.

Aún anestesiado por el poder de relajación de la manicura, Kenma todavía recordaba lo que esa chica hubo dicho respecto a Fukunaga: «mientras toque la flauta del modo que lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, estaremos bien». Dijo eso porque con Fukunaga la victoria estaba segurada, y eso porque con Fukunaga ya tenían ganado al jurado que evaluaba la competencia. Seguramente todos estaban al tanto de que el chico no oía nada, y aquello, más que restar puntos, sumaba.

Kenma, sin dejar de ronronear, explicó todas estas cosas a Tora y su familia, sin percatarse que su cabello empezaba a inundarse en bucles esponjosos idénticos a los de la hermanita Akane. El padre estilizado no podía estar con las manos quietas, y el cabello de Kenma lucía demasiado liso como para ser permitido.

—¿Pero Cara-de-Nada seguro está al tanto de ello, no? —continuó la madre ayudando con la propagación de los bucles—. No se uniría a un club de música si no le gustara.

—No lo sé —Kenma recordó la papeleta de inscripción de Fukunaga, y la comparó con la suya y la de Taketora—. No todos nos unimos a algo porque realmente nos guste, y muchos terminamos quedándonos, más que por la actividad en sí, por las personas con quienes nos vemos obligados a compartir.

Decía eso en base a su propia experiencia.

—Entonces tenemos que preguntárselo —resolvió Tora—. Hoy, ahora mismo. Cuando el club de música acabe su ensayo, allí estaremos nosotros.

—¿Qué? No, yo hoy no vuelvo a la escuela.

—¡Kenma! ¿Y si Cara-de-Nada necesita que alguien lo salve?

Nuevamente sin preguntarle, Tora volvió a tomar a Kenma en brazos, con las manos muy bien hechas y su cabellera rizada. Llegaron a Nekoma en poco tiempo, y se toparon a Kuroo, quien se refrescaba al lado de la pileta de agua. No pudo salir de su estupefacción al ver a Kenma en brazos de Tora hasta que Yaku el golpeó en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

—No queremos saber nada de lo que está pasando _con_ ustedes o _entre_ ustedes. Resuelvan lo que sea que están resolviendo y luego regresen a las prácticas —habló Yaku con voz resuleta. Luego se llevó a Kuroo quien aún no hallaba las palabras.

Tora y Kenma, ninguno de los dos se esforzó por comprender el matiz de esos «con» y «entre» que Yaku hubo proferido, y sin tener ningún tipo de plan trazado, se escabulleron hasta la sala de música, husmeando a través de una de las ventanas. Kenma aún sentía que algo no encajaba.

—Ustedes son vecinos, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, me da la impresión que nunca lo has oído tocar la flauta.

—Sí lo he oído, pero no le había prestado atención. Ahora me doy cuenta que había sido él todo este tiempo... Pero míralo, ¡míralo!

Fukunaga, con su cara de nada, tocaba la flauta.

—Baja la voz —pidió Kenma.

—¿No te parece que está allí como obligado?

—No lo sé. Su cara da pie a muchas interpretaciones.

—Para mí es una cara de obligado —Tora se rascó la cabellera enojado, esparciendo caspa por todos lados para curiosidad de Kenma—. Quizá yo sea muy estrecho de miras...

—Lo dudo —interrumpió Kenma sin quitarle la vista a las motas de caspa que caían sobre los hombros de Tora.

—...Es solo que no entiendo cómo puedes disfrutar de la música si no la oyes. Él no quiere estar allí, pero esa chica Rizos no lo deja ir, ¡tenías razón en todo! ¡y por eso Kuroo ha de estar tan disgustado!

—Por favor baja la voz —volvió a pedir Kenma, jalando a Tora hacia abajo, quien se había levantado del escondite debido al enfado.

—Lo siento.

—Tienes mucha caspa.

—Ya lo sé, es un verdadero problema.

—Da la impresión de que te ha llegado la navidad... en octubre.

—¿Podemos centrarnos?

—Es que no tiene sentido, tus padres son estilistas, ¿no deberían saber cómo manejar...? Pero bueno, da igual. Fukunaga, estamos acá... No se me ocurre nada. ¿Tienes una idea de qué hacer?

—Sí. Irrumpimos en el salón y nos secuestramos a Cara-de-Nada, lo salvamos. «¿Y si dejas a estos pringaditos y te vas al club de vóley que es mucho más cool». Una cosa así le decimos. _Bam,_ lo convencemos de una. Pasamos a secretaría por una papeleta de renuncia y otra de adhesión y lo solucionamos. A fin de cuentas, todos saben que los clubes de deporte le ganan a los culturales por goleada.

—Primero tratemos de llamarle por su apellido, y no Cara-de-Nada que es despectivo. Segundo, evitemos la violencia. Nada de secuestros ni... ¿Tora?

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Del mismo modo que Tora había estado cargando a Kenma toda la tarde, Tora irrumpió en el salón y salió con Fukunaga sobre los hombros, y nadie entendiendo nada.

—¡Deténganlos! —gritó alguien.

—¡Se llevan a Shouhei-kun! —gritó otro alguien.

—¡Este otro viene con él! —un tercer alguien señaló a Kenma.

—¡Mueve tu culo, Kenma! —gritó a su vez Tora.

Kenma corrió lo más rápido que había corrido en la vida, pero no siempre los clubes culturales le ganan a los de deportes, y aunque Tora logró escapar, a Kenma lo capturaron seis pares de manos y todo concluyó con un rasguñón en la mejilla, la corbata extraviada, la camisa con varios botones de menos, pero con sus bucles y sus uñas intactos.

—Yo no he hecho nada, de verdad —intentó disculparse Kenma con los miembros del club, pero no tuvo el coraje de delatar a Tora. Prefirió cerrar la boca y no decir nada, y si la abrió, solo fue para negar todos los cargos.

A su regreso a casa, estaba resignado a que le cayera el castigo de los infiernos por sus notas, por el citatorio, por el sermón del profesor, y por el incidente con los músicos. Sin embargo, la vida seguía ensañándose con él, y resultó que el panorama fue completamente distinto. Porque su padre, mientras le desmantelaba la habitación a Kenma requisando sus videojuegos y la computadora, se halló una carta destinada _PARA UnA CHIcA MUY LInDA_ , y viendo a su hijo llegar con bucles y la manicura en tono rosa pastel, ató cabos en una dirección inesperada.

Si hay una fuerza en este universo que nos guía a todos, pensó Kenma, me la tiene jurada. No quiero sobrevivir a esto. Quiero ser piscis y morir de una complicación cardíaca.

Un día del todo surrealista.

* * *

 **EXTRA** : Horóscopo  
 _by **J** apiera **C** larividencia_

 **Aries** : Recibirá sorpresas inesperadas, tanto buenas como malas. Acepte lo que le depara el destino y véale el lado positivo. Recuerde que siempre cuenta con el apoyo de su familia — Número de la suerte: 12. Color del mes: burdeo. (Nekomatosos: Kai)

 **Tauro** : Nuevos miembros se añadirán a la familia. Si no es lo que busca, tome precauciones. Si no lo buscó pero llegó, afronte el desafío con una sonrisa. Y si lo ha buscado, llegará en abundancia — Número de la suerte: 1. Color del mes: pistacho.

 **Geminis** : Tendencia a subir de peso y retener líquidos. Cuide su alimentación y sus horarios. No es la mejor época para comprarse ropa, sea paciente — Número de la suerte: 16. Color del mes: naranjo.

 **Cancer** : Vaya al casino y juegue juegos de azar. Si ha pensado en invertir en alguna empresa, este es el momento. No obstante, no se aproveche de su golpe de suerte y sea generoso con sus ganancias — Número de la suerte: 11. Color del mes: dorado.

 **Leo** : Está pasando por una inestabilidad emocional importante. Evite interactuar con personas. Al final del día, quien sale más dañado es quien dice las palabras feas, no quien las recibe — Número de la suerte: 4. Color del mes: perla. (Nekomatosos: Yaku)

 **Virgo** : Sus alergias se exacerbarán, cuídese. Evite los parques y vigile todo lo que come, especialmente nueces y mariscos. Es un buen momento para hacer ayuno y purificar los intestinos — Número de la suerte: 6. Color del mes: añil.

 **Libra** : Este es un buen momento para darse un capricho personal. Vaya al salón de belleza, converse con amigos. No se amargue por aquello que no puede cambiar y disfrute — Número de la suerte: 10. Color del mes: rosa pastel (Nekomatosos: Kenma, Fukunaga)

 **Escorpio** : Hay algo que lo inquieta y lo atormenta. Resuelva los conflictos pendientes, evite crear nuevos. Si va a comprar, asegúrese de recibir bien el vuelto — Número de la suerte: 13. Color del mes: negro (Nekomatosos: Lev, Inuoka, Kuroo, Japiera)

 **Sagitario** : Alguien está tratando de comunicarse con usted. Lea las señales, sea receptivo. Si abre libros al azar hallará las respuesta que tanto buscaba — Número de la suerte: 7. Color del mes: mostaza (Nekomatosos: Shibayama)

 **Capricornio** : Es tiempo de cultivar la paciencia. Compren un puzle, tome un curso de origami. Si se siente frustrado, o colapsado, sepa que el problema es suyo y de nadie más — Número de la suerte: 22. Color del mes: verde oliva.

 **Acuario** : Necesita adrenalina en su vida para salir del estancamiento. Los deportes extremos se ven atractivos, pero sea prudente. Su buen humor podrá generarle problemas con los Leo y los Capricornios — Número de la suerte: 3. Color del mes: violeta.

 **Piscis** : Evite las situaciones de estrés y las malas noticias. Si padece alguna enfermedad coronaria, tome precauciones. Manténgase alejado de personas problemáticas — Número de la suerte: 3. Color del mes: aguamarina (Nekomatosos: Tora)

* * *

 **Consejo random de autor** : nunca confíe en el horóscopo de una desentendida del tema.

 **E** ntonces, en Nekomatosos, todo dejó de obedecer al sentido común.

 **G** racias por sus rw, favs & follows. Nos leemos en otro cap.


	10. Entre padres e hijos

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

 **X**. Entre padres e hijos

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Kozume Kenma, tengo quince años. No pretendía continuar mis estudios, pero padre me dejó claro que, sin ellos, la única alternativa para mí era comenzar un trabajo. Mi primer pensamiento fue morir, pero lograrlo iba a ser tan trabajoso como seguir vivo, y frente a aquel panorama, terminé matriculándome en la preparatoria de metropolitana de Nekoma, en la cual, entre otras cosas, se podían arrendar videojuegos en la biblioteca. Hasta la fecha solo he podido arrendar un videojuego, y no me gustó._

 _Tampoco tenía pensado inscribirme en ningún club, mucho menos de repetir el error de la secundaria y seguir una rama deportiva, pero padre dijo que, si iba a tener las tardes libres, que entonces las dedicara al estudio, no al holgazaneo. Al final terminé siguiendo nuevamente a Kuroo y volví a terminar de cabeza en el club de voley. Desde entonces estoy obligado a cargar todos los días —domingos incluidos—, un bolso de deportes que me duplica en tamaño, y si no fuera poco, soportar los comentarios de los_ senpai _que disfrutan siendo odiosos, y que tienen una insana manía de compararme con la tormenta de Tora, el_ atómico _de primer año que los tiene a todos fascinados. Es un infierno._

 _Bien sea, al menos me quedan mis videojuegos, ese había sido siempre mi consuelo. Sin embargo, aunque haya decidido seguir mis estudios e inscribirme en un club de deportes, padre se empecina en decir que soy un perezoso, y me ha hecho firmar un compromiso de rendimiento, en el cual se estipula que, si mis notas superan cierto rango pactado, podré conservar aquellas «distracciones al deber», como lo son el computador y la consola._

 _Yo que no tengo una personalidad rebelde, pensaba obedecer el acuerdo a rajatabla para ahorrarme los disgustos. Pero a veces es difícil. Es difícil si se te sienta adelante tuyo una asiática con cabello de africana, tan frondoso que puedes meterle lápices entre los bucles sin que se entere, desafiando todas la leyes físicas que conoces —y aceptémoslo: conoces bastante—; es más difícil aún si el atómico de Tora se empecina en que seas su confidente en el amor y, con su cara de_ matagatos _, te babosea insensatez tras otra sobre la asiática de la permanente quien ha resultado ser su amor platónico; y es especialmente difícil si aparece en la ecuación un fans de_ los Sims Medieval _, juego que tú pensabas —tras leer tantos comentarios negativos en foros de discusión— que a nadie más que a ti le gustaban, pero ese tipo, que literalmente tiene cara de nada, ni quiere hablar contigo, ni te hace la vida fácil. Porque ocurre que, además de que ese Cara-de-Nada tiene un buen nivel de vóley sin ser miembro del equipo y Kuroo se ha empeñado en reclutarlo, es la hipotenusa de un triángulo amoroso que de alguna forma te involucra a ti y lo convierte todo en un cuadrado._

 _Yo trato de estudiar y ser buen alumno. Trato de esforzarme en vóley. Y trato de entender a Tora y a Cara-de-Nada. Pero la vida no valora mi esfuerzo y tengo que seguir sufriendo._

 _Resulta que m mi tutor me ha citado a una reunión junto con mis padres para conversar acerca de mi «mala conducta». Yo pienso: ¿es una broma?_

 _Llegué tan temprano a la escuela que tenía que pasar el rato de alguna manera, y por pasar el rato, terminé saltándome las clases y todos se creyeron que soy un adolescente descarriado. De alguna forma, debido a un efecto de bola de nieve, el adolescente descarriado logró meterse en más líos aquel día, y al llegar a casa, con una permanente y las uñas con manicura —sin su consentimiento—, a padre ya no le quedaban más argumentos para meterme en un internado cristiano, allá en Irlanda._

 _Varias veces me he llegado a preguntar: ¿le tengo miedo a padre? ¿Por qué le obedezco de la manera en que lo hago? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que pienso?_

 _Sus ojos que son iguales a los míos, se han detenido en la manicura y en los tirabuzones perfectos que me adornan el rostro, y, con una voz carente de expresión, me ha preguntado:_

 _—_ _¿Eres un homo?_

 _No fui capaz de negar nada. La verdad era tan estúpida que no se la iba a creer nunca. Padre ya había formado sus propias teorías. Nada de lo que yo pudiera decirle le haría cambiar sus pensamientos, y ese era que yo era un ejemplo típico de_ caso perdido _, tan típico como que mi rostro aparecía en una enciclopedia de psicología adolescente._

 _—_ _Un sermón ahora no —le pedí—. Ha sido mi peor día._

 _Los tirabuzones se fueron con el agua de la ducha, pero la manicura se ha pegado como cemento a la uña y ni la acetona la removió. Al regresar a mi habitación, la encontré iluminada y ordenada. Sobre la cama me habían dejado un cuaderno con llave y candado, y en un_ post-it _pegado en la primera página, reconocí los trazos de mi madre en las palabras:_

 _«Nunca nos cuentas nada hijo, pero no te hace bien guardarte tus secretos. Si no nos lo quieres decir, al menos escríbelo para ti»_

 _No tengo secretos guardados realmente, ni nada que decir. No se suponía que escribiera nada por aquí. Pero tras apagar la luz y acostarme con el cabello mojado, las palabras que padre le decía a madre, al otro lado del muro, han llegado a mis oídos y, ¿cómo decirlo?_

 _—_ _Qué hicimos mal —pregunta padre y yo no logro detectar ni rabia ni decepción en sus palabras. Luego añade—: Por qué no quiere confiar en nosotros._

 _Querido diario: ¿es posible que haya interpretado todo mal sobre mi propia familia?_

 _Soy un estúpido adolescente, un típico caso ilustrado en una enciclopedia, que se va a enfermar por dormirse con el pelo húmedo, y ojalá así sea. Me quiero enfermar. No quiero volver a ir a la escuela nunca más. No quiero enfrentarme a mis padres nunca más. Pero especialmente, no quiero volver a enfrentarme conmigo mismo, mucho menos con mi propia estupidez. Me he decepcionado._

.

.

Kenma no amaneció enfermo al día siguiente. Sin sus tirabuzones, pero con las uñas bien rosadas, Kenma optó por los guantes. Su padre y su madre le esperaban en el auto.

—No es necesario que vayan ambos —dijo Kenma.

—Ese colegio todavía no sabe con quién se mete —masculló su padre. Kenma tragó pesado y miró a su madre en busca de ayuda.

—Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que estaremos allí para apoyarte en lo que sea.

A Kenma le golpeó la vergüenza ajena. Iba a haber pelea, no se diga más. Mamá estaba allí solo para evitar que su padre aventara mesas por las ventanas. ¿De verdad todos eran libra en su familia? No podía haber tanta diferencia de personalidades. Era su culpa por creer en Tora y sus horóscopos.

Por la ventanilla del auto, Kenma vio a Kuroo que se dirigía al metro, y Kuroo también le vio a él. Le puso esa cara que ponía él. Esa cara que solo quería decir «¿khé?». Como si hiciera falta, el mensaje de texto no tardó en llegar.

 **Kuro** : KHÉ  
 **Kuro** : ¿te vas a Irlanda o algo así?  
 **Kenma** : algo así  
 **Kuro** : asumo que tampoco vendrás a la práctica matutina de hoy  
 **Kenma** : no  
 **Kuro** : ¿renunciaste al vóley?  
 **Kenma** : no  
 **Kuro** : ¿pero estás en problemas?  
 **Kenma** : sí  
 **Kuro** : ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer?  
 **Kenma** : nada que puedas creer.  
 **Kuro** : ¿te hiciste la manicura?  
 **Kenma** : no me di cuenta

Kenma apagó el teléfono cuando Kuroo seguía escribiendo. Era una conversación estúpida.

Al apearse del vehículo, la madre acomodó la corbata de Kenma y pasó una mano por su cabello para peinarle la partidura. Su padre tenía una mueca de asco pegada en la nariz, lo que indicaba que se encontraba en plena forma. ¿Sería muy tarde para hacerse religioso? Kenma necesitaba que una deidad lo salvara.

Al terminar la reunión, descubrió al menos había sobrevivido.

No se puede decir que fue bien, aunque sería exagerado decir que fue mal. Era la primera vez que citaban a Kenma a una reunión junto a sus padres por un motivo conductual, así que no tenía mucho margen de comparación, pero suponía que, dentro de todo, pudo ser más absurdo de lo que fue.

El tutor comenzó por explicar por qué estaban reunidos allí. Kenma se sorprendió mucho. El profesor no solo se remitió al episodio de Kenma saltándose clases, sino que habló de lo mal que se comportaba en clase, distrayendo a todos sus compañeros mientras le llenaba la cabeza de papeles a la chica que se sentaba delante suyo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Kenma—. ¿Usted sabía?

—Al parecer todos saben. Tus profesores lo saben. Tus compañeros lo saben. La chica también lo sabe. De hecho, ha pedido una transferencia.

Aquello fue un golpe anímico y moral para Kenma.

—¿Una transferencia? ¿Está seguro?

—Tendré una reunión con ella junto a su familia después de esta reunión. Quizá sea uno de los factores, pero no puedo decirte nada.

—Sí, eso está muy bien —cortó el padre—, pero eso no explica lo de los ricitos, ni lo de las uñas rosas con las que llegó ayer mi hijo.

—Yo también quiero saber sobre eso —pidió la madre—. Quedé impresionada, ¿sabe? Una muy buena manicura, si se me permite decirlo. Me di cuenta esta mañana que Kenma ni con acetona pudo quitarse la pintura. Realmente una buena manicura.

—¿Perdón? —el profesor estaba enterado de las situaciones de Kenma, pero no estaba al día con todos los acontecimientos.

Kenma intentó explicarlo y lo hizo pésimo:

—Es que esta semana, al parecer, los libras tenemos que aprovechar para dedicarnos un tiempo e ir a un salón de belleza. Y los padres de un amigo son dueños de un salón de belleza.

¡Ya está! Había dicho _amigo_. ¿Es que realmente consideraba a Tora de aquella manera?

«Sí, lo hago» le respondió una voz interior «Acéptalo, Kenma. El tipo es desquiciante, pero te cae bien. Siempre te caen bien gente así, y por eso es que terminas involucrado en situaciones como las que estás viviendo ahora».

—Claro, debieron usar rayos UV —continuó la madre—. Para secar la manicura son lo mejor. Pero luego hay que volver para que te quiten el esmalte, a menos que tengas el valor suficiente para esperar que se te renueve la uña. Es lo que se llama un negocio redondo, ¿no?

—Olvida eso —volvió a interrumpir el padre y se volvió a su hijo—. ¿Cuándo fue esto? ¿Te fugaste de más clases ayer? —y luego al profesor—, ¡Qué clase de seguridad tienen en este establecimiento! ¿Los alumnos salen y entran como les da la gana?

—Las clases ya habían terminado —aclaró Kenma—. Bueno, sí me salté las prácticas de vóley. Pero no fue a propósito. Tora no me dejó otra alternativa.

—¡Quién es Tora! —gritó el padre consternado de la aparición de un nuevo elemento.

—Es mi amigo.

—¿Te amenazó? ¿Te tiene amenazado?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo me cargó en brazos hasta la peluquería.

—O sea te secuestró —el padre volvió a dirigirse al tutor—. Y usted permite esas cosas, ¿cierto? ¿Permite que alumnos se roben a otros alumnos?, ¿permite que alumnos llenen la cabeza de papeles a otros alumnos? ¿En qué momento van a empezar a impedir que ocurran estas situaciones y empezar a enseñar como corresponde? Me ha descrito lo indisciplinado que es mi hijo, y es algo con lo que he luchado desde siempre-

—Gracias —murmuró Kenma despacito.

—De nada. Pero, ¿acaso ha hecho usted algo al respecto? ¿O sus colegas maestros? Porque lo de los papelitos en la cabeza de esa chica es algo que yo y mi esposa recién nos venimos enterando. Sin embargo, usted ya lo sabía de hace un tiempo. ¿Y qué ha hecho? En cambio, se lava las manos de educador barato y tiene la desfachatez no solo de enumerarme problema tras problema que en ningún caso ha siquiera tratado de resolver, sino que, además, insinuar que una chica ha pedido una transferencia por el acoso de mi hijo.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡HE DICHO INSINUAR!

—Mi marido es quisquilloso respecto a las palabras —clarificó la señora Kozume, tirando de su mirado quien de pronto se había levantado de su asiento.

Kenma se hundió en su asiento. El profesor intentó añadir algo, pero al señor Kozume no se le podía parar.

—¿Ustedes qué se supone que están enseñando en este colegio? ¿Por qué tienen que venir personas como yo a decirle a decirle a personas como usted cómo hacer su puto trabajo? Esto es ridículo. ¡Es el colmo! O sea que debo pedir un permiso en mi trabajo para explicarle a _usted_ lo mal que se desempeña en _su_ trabajo. Y luego, usted tiene vacaciones todo el verano mientras que yo solo tengo descanso por dos semanas ¡y menos! Porque me he tenido que pedir un día para venirle a darle clases a quien se supone un experto.

—Creo que está sacando las cosas de contexto. Si me permite seguir explican-

—¿Qué me va a explicar usted a mí? ¿Qué soy un pésimo padre?, ¿que he criado a un hijo rebelde, que se deja influenciar por la astrología y que no tiene la fuerza de enfrentarse a un secuestro? ¡Qué me vas a decir tú a mí!

Kenma tragó pesado. Cuando su padre dejaba los formalismos para empezar a tutear directamente, no se podían esperar otra cosa que agravios.

—Solo he convocado esta reunión para tratar el tema conductual de su hijo, y entre todos-

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Tema conductual? Tú no vienes a hablar mal de mi hijo en mi cara. No, es más, ¿sabes qué te digo? ¡Vete a la puta calle!

Pero se fue él, muy indignado.

—Mi padre es un temperamental —intentó excusarlo Kenma—. Por favor, no le haga caso. Es que es un trabajólico y no le sienta bien tomarse días libres.

—Tiene usted un muy lindo despacho —añadió la señora Kozume recogiendo su abrigo y el de su marido del perchero—. Yo siempre he pensado para el salón un papel mural en ese color que llaman _cerulean blue_ , pero mi marido no lo ve. Quizá sea daltónico. Yo le digo que se haga pruebas, pero a él no le interesa. Kenmita tiene razón, no le sienta bien tomarse días libres.

Kenma acompañó a su madre hasta la salida. Antes de despedirse, tuvo que dejarle la dirección del salón de belleza de los Yamamoto. Su madre a veces no salía de su planeta.

—En realidad, no es una mala familia —se excusó Kenma con su tutor cuando se quedaron solos en el despacho—. En realidad, creo que me gustan así. Y usted es un buen maestro, dentro de todo. Lamento mucho los inconvenientes causados. Yo… intentaré modificar mi conducta.

Kenma se despidió con una profunda reverencia. Acababa de experimentar una situación un tanto ridícula. Sentía un poco de pena por su profesor. Era un profesor joven todavía, quizá no llevase muchos años enseñando, y acababa de enfrentarse a unos padres desastrosos. Al final que el maestro no pudo decir nada sobre el tema que los convocaban porque su padre decidió llevar la conversación a lo que él le interesaba. Y para Kenma quedó claro que a su padre no le interesaba oír como otra gente lo juzgaba a él o a su familia. Y luego su madre hablando del empapelado. Y se suponía que todos los Kozume eran libra. Pero lo habían apoyado, a la manera de ellos, y Kenma se quedaba con eso.

Cuando regresaba a su salón, se cruzó con _Rizos_ y sus padres, que iban de camino a la sala de maestros. Ella solo miraba al piso. Se veía abatida, y sus padres, preocupados.

¿Realmente había solicitado una transferencia debido a él?

La chica ingresó al despacho antes que Kenma pudiese hacer o decir algo. Y se dio cuenta que no era el único. Al otro lado del pasillo, Cara de Nada dejó entrever una pequeña mueca. Entonces, por un breve momento, ya no tuvo más _cara de nada_ y Kenma recordó que su nombre era Fukunaga Shouhei, del salón dos.

Entonces lo decidió: se iba a comunicar con él. Encendió nuevamente su teléfono y, sin leer los mensajes de Kuroo, le escribió uno nuevo.

 **Kenma** : te necesito como traductor  
 **Kenma** : cuanto antes

* * *

 **Consejo random de autor** : si llueve y hace viento, desiste de llevar paraguas.

Me demoré en actualizar. Pero… espero que les haya gustado :D todavía queda fic, aunque cada vez menos. Gracias por leer, por sus rw, favs & follows. Hasta otra, queridos y queridas.


	11. Demasiados Malentendidos

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

 **X**. Demasiados Malentendidos

* * *

 _Diario, otra vez yo…_

 _Bien, como sea, ha sido un día estúpido. Pero, dentro de todo lo raro que inició, creo que terminó bien…_

 _No me remitiré a la reunión que hubo entre el profesor del salón y mis padres. De aquello no se puede concluir nada, salvo esto: mis padres realmente me apoyan en las buenas y en las malas. Aunque, debo de agregar, creo que mi madre se ha mudado a otro planeta y habría que revisarle el cerebro, por las dudas. Mi padre tampoco ha resultado el villano a tiempo completo que lo pensaba; y si hay esperanza para él y su alma, es probable que la mía también albergue mejores oportunidades en la siguiente vida. De todas maneras, todos somos libras. Nos teníamos que parecer en algo._

 _Luego de aquella reunión, y de manera casi que improvisada, conversé con Fukunaga Shouhei. Ya lo conocía, aunque solo de vista. Es… ¿tiene sentido que lo explique aquí? Bueno, Fukunaga… tiene cara de nada, pero ya no quiero decir más eso de él. Lo cierto es que nuestros encuentros no han sido del todo gratos._

 _La primera vez que le dirigí la palabra, en la biblioteca de la escuela, no me respondió ni me miró. Como es de suponerse, su indiferencia me sentó pésimo. Luego me enteré de que estaba sordo, y aquello otro, sin dudas, me hizo sentir todavía peor. Sin embargo, pese a sus limitaciones fisiológicas, era miembro regular del club de música y su novia también formaba parte de dicho club. Yo pensé que Fukunaga estaba en ese club precisamente por ella, porque de otra manera no se explicaba su presencia. Y que ella lo retenía porque, siendo sordo, eso conmovía al jurado y les sumaba puntos._

 _(Nota para la vida: el club de música de Nekoma es de lo peor)_

 _Pero en realidad estaba equivocado, en muchas cosas. Para empezar, esa chica_ Rizos _no era su novia. O sí lo era, pero Fukunaga no tenía idea. Se enteró por mí, hoy día. Hay gente más idiota que yo en este mundo, y por primera vez no hablo de Tora. De hecho, aunque no podría admitirlo en voz alta en la vida, es probable que Tora sea el más cuerdo de todos. Además, le gusta el pan de doble queso y anchoas, y eso suma infinitos puntos._

.

.

Kenma hizo girar el estilógrafo entre sus dedos y luego releyó lo que acababa de escribir. Esto de vaciar las experiencias recién vividas en cuadernos de hojas rosadas y perfumadas no iba con su filosofía. Le parecía una actividad tediosa, egocéntrica incluso y, francamente, no le interesaba formarse el hábito. Ya empezaba a dolerle la muñeca y la espalda por la postura incómoda que resultaba escribir recostado en la cama, y seguramente le seguiría doliendo en la práctica de vóley de mañana. Pero las madres son las madres y la suya le había regalado un diario para ser usado. Además, para ser honesto, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero Kuroo por algún motivo no le cogía el teléfono.

Sin decidirse a seguir escribiendo, Kenma desvió la mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared contraria a la puerta de su habitación. En cualquier momento su madre avisaría que la cena estaba servida. Hacía aproximadamente una hora que Kenma hubo llegado del colegio y, tras dejar los zapatos en el recibidor e ingresar a la cocina, se había encontrado con la mitad de su padre metido en el fregadero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—La cisterna pierde.

—No, no es cierto —corrigió la madre quien observaba entretenida desde la mesa de la cocina. Kenma observó que llevaba la manicura hecha.

—Pero podría perder, podría —refunfuñó el padre—. Hace años que no se le hace una mantención. Prevenir a curar, es el lema.

Kenma tiró de las correas de la mochila hacia abajo. Quiso decir algo, no supo qué. Esperó a que le dijesen algo de vuelta, algún entredijo de aquella mañana tan atípica que tuvieron, pero tampoco llegó comentario. Típico de su padre el cambiar un día de descanso por uno de trabajo doméstico. Al decidirse a continuar sus pasos, su padre finalmente sacó la cabeza debajo del fregadero.

—No te vayas. Todavía tenemos que hablar. Entonces… ¿te van a expulsar de la escuela?

El dramatismo a la orden del día.

—Papá, solo fue un citatorio…

—¿Te van a suspender? —Kenma negó con la cabeza—¿Pero esa chica del _bullying_? ¿Se va a transferir a otra escuela?

—Sí, pero… por otros motivos, que quede en acta.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada. Entonces, su padre hizo la pregunta que realmente le interesaba.

—¿Eres un homo, cierto?

Y Kenma no dejó pasar el detalle de aquel «cierto» añadido al final de la frase.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Porque si te van a expulsar…

—No lo harán.

—Y además eres un homo, con tu madre hemos pensado que deberíamos matricularte en un instituto femenino.

—Instituto… ¿Qué…?

De todo lo que podían decirle, eso realmente no lo había podido prever.

—Te estamos apoyando —respondió el padre sorprendido ante la cara de incredulidad de su hijo—. Te gusta arreglarte el cabello, hacerte las uñas. Bien. No tienes que seguir reprimiéndote. Tu madre y yo te apoyamos si ser mujer es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida. No sé cómo se los contaré a los colegas, pero… además que las mujeres cada vez cuentan con más derechos y oportunidades laborales. Son, ¿cómo dicen ustedes los jóvenes?, ah sí: «son todo ventajas el siglo XXI»

—Salvo el calentamiento global —agregó la madre.

—Salvo eso.

—Papá, mamá, están confundiendo demasiados conceptos.

—No, no, no —corrigió la madre—. El calentamiento global es definitivamente un invento de este siglo.

Kenma le suplicó paciencia a Buda. Muchas de las palabras recién dichas por sus padres podrían ser gravemente juzgadas por distintos sectores de la sociedad. Kenma mismo tenía muchos reparos al respecto. Pero no podía enojarse. De alguna manera, estaba enternecido con la ignorancia de sus padres en ciertos temas «del siglo XXI». Intentó explicar por decimosexta vez en el día que todo fue un malentendido, pero sus padres ya se habían montado su propia película, y… bien sea.

Uno no escoge a su familia. Se aprende a vivir con ella o te amputas. Kenma ya no quería apuntarse de su familia para nada.

Kenma volvió la vista a su diario de vida y decidió seguir escribiendo. Total, todavía tenía que hacer tiempo para la cena y su consola seguía requisada.

.

.

 _Mis padres seguramente encabezan la lista de gente que es idiota, pero tienen corazón, que es lo que importa. Es realmente increíble cómo funciona el cerebro de papá y mamá, y yo creo que la verdadera cabecilla de ideas es mamá, y ella le mete sus teorías a papá quien, como trabajo tanto y no tiene tiempo para dedicar al mundo, solo asiente y lo cree todo. Me sacan de quicio, pero también es cierto que los quiero. Con estos padres, es imposible que yo pueda aspirar a algo diferente a la idiotez crónica; y esta clase de pensamientos derrotistas, diría yo, es otra prueba más de aquello._

 _Pero, dentro de todo, de mis limitantes genéticas, fue un día bueno._

 _Fue un día bueno…_

.

.

La conversación con Fukunaga no hubo iniciado con buen pie y terminó extraña. A la hora del almuerzo, Kenma intentó abrirse paso en el tropel de alumnos que se dirigían hacia el comedor para interceptar a Fukunaga. Pero apenas Fukunaga vio a Kenma, retrocedió unos pasos, levantó sus puños y adelantó la quijada, en posición de batalla. Más que intimidante, a Kenma le pareció gracioso.

—Hey… Qué te pasa. No… no voy a hacerte algún daño.

Pero no estaba seguro si acaso Fukunaga le había entendido. El pasillo no tardó en quedar desocupado, Kenma repitió lo que acababa de decir, esta vez hablado muy lento y modulando cada sílaba en exceso. Con ello solo logró que Fukunaga retrocediera todavía un poco más.

Kuroo no tardó en llegar, saludando en ruso. Kenma le explicó que era el _otro_ idioma el que necesita, y a continuación apuntó a Fukunaga. Fukunaga, al reconocer a Kuroo, bajó un poco la guardia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Kuroo tanto a Kenma como a Fukunaga.

—No sé, creo que me tiene miedo.

—Algo habrás hecho.

Al mismo tiempo que Kenma replicaba que «nada», Fukunaga dibujaba sus respuestas con las manos. Kuroo intentó traducirle a Kenma.

—Dice que tú y tu amigo mono… mono con una cresta… ahh, ese debe ser Yamamoto…

—Ah, sí —Kenma no tardó en hacer conexión—, Tora secuestró ayer a Fukunaga, debe ser eso.

Kuroo se volteó a mirar a Kenma.

—No vayas a decir «khé», Kuro.

—¡No iba a decir eso! —Sí lo iba a decir. Parecía que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kenma no podía reprochárselo: habían sucedido demasiados acontecimientos en tan poco tiempo. De pronto, como iluminado por alguna idea divina, Kuroo abrió mucho sus ojos, se giró hacia Fukunaga y, como si recién hubiese reparado en su presencia, lo apuntó con el dedo y gritó—: ¡Tú!

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Kenma.

—Es el responsable del cardenal con el que se apareció Yamamoto en el ojo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kenma de decir «khé».

Kuroo se largó a reír.

Fukunaga le explicó a Kuroo su versión de los hechos.

Fukunaga no quería saber de Kenma o Yamamoto porque ellos eran un par de psicópatas mata-gatos. Que él igual no sabía qué aspecto tendría un mata-gatos, pero de seguro se asemejaba al aspecto delictual de Kenma y Tora. Además, él tenía cuatro gatos en casa, más otros veintiocho en la casa de campo, y conviviendo con tantos gatos, seguramente el aroma se le había pegado. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Iban a matarlo. Los mata-gatos venían a por él. Al ser secuestrado por el mata-gatos mayor, primero pensó: «bien sea»; pero luego reparó en que aún era joven, que tenía mucha vida por delante, y que no podía separarse de todos sus gatos. Así que, tras un esfuerzo titánico probablemente propinado por una descarga de adrenalina cuantioso, Fukunaga logró zafarse de los brazos de gorila de Yamamoto, y agarrado firmemente a su flauta traversa como de un bate de beisbol se tratase, golpeó la cabeza de Tora y convirtió un _home-run_.

Por desgracia, la flauta no le sobrevivió al golpe. Mucho menos el ojo de Tora.

Kuroo trató de traducirle el mensaje a Kenma lo mejor que pudo. Lo resumió de la siguiente manera:

—Este también es un imbécil. Te va a caer bien.

—¿Está enojado?

—No sé, sería lo normal. Ha destruido su flauta por protegerse… La cabeza de Tora debe ser increíblemente dura si sobrevivó al golpe. Como una cabeza de cemento, ¿te imaginas?

Kenma se sintió mal por el lamentable destino de la flauta. También se permitió sentirse mal por Tora y su ojo hinchado, aunque en menor medida. De todas maneras, se lo había buscado. Todavía quedaba tiempo para almorzar, pero Kenma necesitaba seguir hablando.

—¿Puedes decirle…? ¿Puedes decirle que lo siento?

—No me mires a mí cuando hables con él.

Kenma se volvió hacia Fukunaga. Su rostro indescifrable le hizo sentir inseguro.

—Lo siento por mi amigo Tora, por la flauta —Kenma se volteó en busca de Kuroo para cerciorarse que le traducía.—. También siento que tu novia… siento que tu novia haya pedido un traslado por mi culpa. La situación se salió de control y no pensé-

—Dice que no tiene novia —interrumpió Kuroo.

—Claro que tiene —terció Kenma.

—Te digo que me dice que no.

A Kenma realmente le habría gustado descifrar aquel rostro delante suyo. Le dijo a Fukunaga:

—Es esa chica _Rizos_ de mi salón —Kenma dibujó espirales a la altura de su cabeza—, la que toca el violocello —y luego imitó tocar un violoncello imaginario—. Todos los de mi salón lo sabemos.

¿Sería acaso un retrasado? Kenma sacó una libreta de la mochila y dibujó una caricatura bastante exacta de la chica, con una nube de diálogo que decía: «Shouhei-kun es mi novio». Fukunaga tomó la libreta de Kenma y su lápiz. Su rostro seguía sin mutar. Escribió al pie:

«¿De verdad?»

Fukunaga se rascó el mentón. Parecía que las piezas le empezaban a encajar. De pronto, se inclinó dando las gracias, y desapareció tan imprevisible como la conversación misma.

Kenma no pudo evitar preguntarse: «qué hice ahora». Kuroo, por su parte, se largó a reír.

—Ese niño también es un estúpido.

—Sí.

—Vas a tener que hablar con la _Rizos_ esas. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé.

—Pero antes vamos a almorzar. Todavía tenemos tiempo.

Mientras comían sus _bentos_ caseros, Kenma le resumió a Kuroo los últimos acontecimientos, y Kuroo le contó que Tora apareció en la práctica con la mitad de la cara verde por el tremendo tortazo que le habían dado con la flauta, aunque Tora no había querido explicar nada. Kenma buscó en los alrededores si acaso veía a Tora, sin éxito. Tampoco halló a _Rizos_ , o a Fukunaga. Se empezó a sentir inquieto.

No le dio tiempo para preguntarle a Kuroo por algún consejo exprés. La campana del reingreso los sorprendió antes que terminaran de almorzar y cada uno debió seguir su respectivo camino.

—No postergues hablarlo con esa niña Rizos —le recordó Kuroo, y así lo hizo.

.

.

 _Yo creí que_ Rizos _se pondría a llorar, o haría alguna escena. No había tenido el valor ni de mirar su cabellera toda la mañana, y en la tarde, seguía sin reunir el valor, así que, en la última hora de clase, decidí que mejor se lo escribiría. Le pediría disculpas por carta, decidí. Pero aquello solo me hizo recordar la carta que Tora le escribió a esa chica, esa carta que yo nunca le entregué, y al final, entre que me debatía sobre qué acción tomar, se me fueron las horas y terminaron las clases. Me sentí desesperado._

 _Claro que me importa lo que se dice de mí, por eso intento ser cuidadoso en todo lo que hago._

 _También me preocupa lo que mis acciones puedan causar en otros._

 _Seguí a_ Rizos _hasta su casillero, y vi que lo vaciaba todo, pese a que mañana había clases. Lo entendí. Era mi última oportunidad. Seguía sin saber qué decirle, pero me zambullí con uniforme y_ uwabakis [1] _a la piscina de las relaciones humanas._

 _Y me di cuenta que no era tan difícil. Sí me enredé muchas veces, y tuve que repetir varias de las oraciones, porque me atropellaba y contradecía. Pero le dije lo importante al fin. Que lo sentía. Que sentía que se fuera, quizá por mi culpa. Que me habría gustado conocerla un poco más en lugar de llenarle la cabeza de papelitos. Que quizá acababa de destruir su relación con Shouhei. Pero que en compensación conocía a un chico muy buena gente, con problemas de ortografía pero igual buena gente, y quizá hasta guapo. Le dije todas esas cosas y ella apenas comentaba. Al final, me dijo:_

 _—¿Por qué crees que me voy por tu culpa?_

 _Ahí va… otro malentendido más._

 _Su padre había encontrado trabajo en otro país, en Australia, y se iban a mudar luego. Como no acababa el año, vino con sus padres a preguntar si acaso en Nekoma habían dormitorios de estudiantes disponibles. O bien, si podían cerrarle el año con las notas que llevaban. Fue una reunión de tipo administrativa. La chica partiría a Australia la próxima semana, y esta era su última semana en Nekoma._

 _—Admito que me sorprendió descubrir que eras tú el que llenaba mi cabello de pelotitas… ¿Dices que rompiste con Shouhei por mi?_

 _—No exactamente… él ni sabía que era tu novio._

 _—No puedo creerlo. Desde que entré a esta escuela no he hecho más que pasar vergüenza tras vergüenza._

 _—Lo siento._

 _—Está bien. ¿Sabes? Nos conocimos en la primaria, antes que quedara sordo. También asistimos a secundaria juntos. Me dijo un día que, en medio del silencio, a veces lograba oír mi voz… quizá malinterpreté la situación. Como sea… Lo siento por contarte todas estas cosas. Gracias, Kenma-kun. Que estés bien._

 _Realmente lamenté no haberla conocido mejor. Es posible que a ella también la haya malinterpretado. Lo cierto es que me agradó que no provocase ningún escándalo por las revelaciones, ni que llorase. Hubiésemos… hubiésemos sido hasta buenos amigos, casi podría asegurarlo._

.

.

Kenma cerro el cuaderno y tapó el estilógrafo. Su madre hacía sonar la campanilla que indicaba que la cena ya estaba servida en la mesa y a Kenma ya le dolía mucho el brazo. Al guardar el cuaderno-diario en el primer cajón de su escritorio, reparó en la dichosa carta que otrora le confiara Tora.

«PARA UnA ChicA MUY LInDA»

Había algo de malo en que la chica dejara el país sin saber el contenido de aquella carta.

También había algo de malo que a Tora se le escapara aquella niña a quien quiso por los motivos que sea, sin que se haya declarado.

.

.

 _Querido Diario... no, me equivoqué. Este día todavía no ha terminado. Dime la verdad, ¿mis decisiones son realmente tan malas? Pero cuando este día realmente termine, podré realmente asegurar que fue un día bueno._

 _Y para el registro, esta es la última vez escribo por aquí. Me la paso escribiendo en clases, este tipo de pasatiempos es realmente doloroso para mi brazo, y si me voy a lesionar, prefiero que sea por culpa de los videojuegos. Utilizaré mis ahorros y me compraré una nueva consola._

.

.

Corriendo por la calle a pies desnudos, con una carta bajo un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo su celular, Kenma llamó a Tora y le preguntó dónde es que vivía, y que si estaba en pijamas, que se lo quitara y se pusiera guapo.

* * *

[1] _uwabaki_ : calzado japonés que usan escolares en el interior de sus colegios.

 **Consejo random de autor** : a menos que se trate de una situación desesperada, evite utilizar instrumentos musicales como armas de defensa.

Nuevo arco de nekoma y mi corazón se cae en lo comatoso de nuevo :3 Gracias por leer, bye!


	12. La seducción del lado oscuro

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **Anteriormente** : _Rizos,_ quien nunca fue novia del _Cara-de-Nada_ , se va a trasladar a Australia. Kenma decide que ha llegado el momento de que Tora entregue en persona aquella carta que alguna vez escribió para PARA UnA CHIcA MUY LInDA.

* * *

 **XII**. La seducción del lado oscuro

Dentro de las virtudes o talentos naturales que poseía Kenma, que no eran muchos y se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, estaba aquella cualidad única y muy preciada de simpatizar a madres ajenas.

—¿Es mi idea o mi mamá te quiere más que a mí? —le preguntó alguna vez Kuroo al llegar a su casa y encontrarse a su amigo muy instalado en el salón, jugando videojuegos y disfrutando de pasteles caseros y una cocoa caliente. Su madre jamás había tenido un detalle así para con él.

Se lo volvió a preguntar la primera vez que partieron a una concentración de vóley fuera de Tokio. Su madre fue a despedirlo al colegio, pero en realidad de quien se despidió fue de Kenma, colmándolo de besos y buenos deseos. A su hijo solo le pidió que cuidara de Kenma.

Y se lo volvió a preguntar cuando, para el cumpleaños de Kenma, preparó ella misma una tarta de chocolate y crema de té verde de dos pisos. En cambio, para el cumpleaños de Kuroo compró una tartaleta en la tienda de la esquina.

—No fue de dos pisos, no exageres.

—Fue de dos pisos, y manaba chocolate de los Dioses por todas partes.

—No fue de dos pisos.

—Pensé que me daría un _chocolateorgasmo_.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el chocolate?

—Desde que mi madre te prepara tortas de dos pisos. Me siento devaluado como hijo.

Kenma no se cansó en repetir que la torta no fue de dos pisos, y Kuroo tampoco se cansó en contradecirlo. Acordaron un empate para zanjar el tema.

Para cuando Kuroo cumplió los quince años, quizá con remordimientos debido a sus desatenciones, su madre organizó una fiesta de proporciones considerables, y juntó a toda la familia, tanto materna como paterna, para un super fin de semana chocolatoso. No habían precedentes en la familia Kuroo de una celebración de aquellas proporciones, y llegaron parientes incluso desde Indonesia. Sin embargo, si bien se habló de la comida y del cumpleañero, el tópico favorito de las tías cada vez que recordaban la fiesta, era «aquel amigo tan simpático» del festejado.

Por dar otro ejemplo, la madre de Yaku, quien se apareció por la fiesta solo un momento por invitación de la señora Kuroo, no ha dejado de hablar del «encantador Kenma» cada vez que la ocasión se pinta para el tema.

De momento, solo la madre de Kai no conoce a Kenma, y ni Kuroo ni Yaku quiere que se conozcan.

Kenma no sabía qué sería aquello que tenía que no pasaba desapercibido a las madres de sus amigos y no tan amigos. Antes creía que el cosmos, en su infinita sabiduría, había inclinado la balanza de tal manera que se ganase el favor de las madres ajenas debido al abandono que sufría desde su propia cuna. Pero los acontecimientos recientes le hubieron descubierto que sus padres lo apoyaban tanto en las buenas como en las malas —especialmente en las malas—, y que seguramente, más que sabiduría, lo del cosmos era jugar a los dados.

Valiéndose de la carta «mis padres me apoyan especialmente en las malas», Kenma se escabulló de casa en el momento en que su madre llamaba para la cena. Antes de treparse a la ventana y bajar por el tubo de desagüe, dejó una nota explicativa sobre el buró, en la que ponía que, _dadas las circunstancias_ , se vio obligado a ir en auxilio de un amigo. Que no era un asunto de vida o muerte, pero aun así se trataba de algo urgente. Como post data añadió que si le guardaban la cena en un _bento_ igual le hacían un favor, y muchas gracias.

Al aterrizar en el suelo y entrar en contacto con el frío pavimento, Kenma cayó en cuenta que no iba con el calzado adecuado, pero ya no había tiempo. Volver a casa significaba encontrar una excusa para dejar la espontaneidad de lado. Llevaba dinero, el teléfono móvil, la carta de Tora para Rizos, y la tarjeta de transporte. No llevaba un abrigo adecuado a la estación, y también le faltaban zapatos, pero si se enfermaba debido a su misión de alcahuete, podría quedarse en casa el resto de la semana acurrucado en la cama viendo los _Power Rangers_. Su favorito era el blanco.

Camino al paradero llamó a Tora para preguntarle dónde vivía. Abordó el bus que más le convenía y se sentó junto a la ventana. Traía los dedos de los pies entumecidos. A medida que se acercaba a su destino, más nervioso se sentía, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón. Quizá le molestaba el hecho de ser un alcahuete. Y, en todo caso, un mal alcahuete, porque la chica se iba a ir del país, y de todas las personas a quienes les puede funcionar las relaciones a distancias, estaba seguro de que Tora no era una de ellas.

«¿Estas acaso buscando una excusa?» Le preguntó a Kenma una voz interior que, curiosamente, había adoptado la misma voz de Kuroo.

No, por supuesto que no buscaba una excusa. Simplemente se trataba de una situación más allá de sus capacidades y, pese a todo, no le gustaba perder.

«Entonces admites que eres una persona competitiva».

La Kuroo-consciencia era la peor personalidad que podía adoptar una conciencia. Y por discutir con ella, se comió un paradero y tuvo que caminar 700 metros adicionales de haberse bajado donde debió de hacerlo. En cualquier momento los dedos de los pies se le harían trizas.

Por alguna razón se hallaba Tora esperándolo fuera del apartamento. Vivía en un piso diez, en un edificio de treinta pisos. En el piso diez del edificio hermano vivía aquel chico Fukunaga, y los balcones de ambos estaban separados por una ridícula distancia de no más de veinte metros. O bien, eso fue lo que le dijo Tora a Kenma, apenas el segundo apareció en el pasillo. Kenma lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? —repuso Tora.

—Tu cara…

—Es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte.

—… Está verde.

Kenma ya sabía qué había ocurrido ahí, pero no interrumpió a Tora en su versión. Según él, la aventura del secuestro era digna de proyectarse sobre un telón de 20x28 metros:

—Ayer el _Cara-de-Nada_ , ¿sabes lo que hizo?, sacó a relucir todas sus habilidades ninjas. ¡Ninjas, Kenma! ¡Qué te digo! Era un samurái. ¡No! Creo que en alguna vida pasada tuvo que ser maestro _jedi_.

»¿Por qué te ries?, no estuviste allí por eso no puedes entenderlo. No es por presumir, pero mira estos brazos, mira a mis bebés. —Tora flexionó sus brazos y sus bíceps se abultaron al triple de su tamaño—. Soy enorme. Pero ese chico flaco… te lo prometo, ocurrió tan rápido que ni yo ni mis bebés pudimos preverlo. _Cara-de-nada_ se zafó de mi agarre no sé cómo, dio un triple salto hacia tras con mortal incluido (sea lo que sea eso), desenfundó la flauta mientras volaba en el aire, y ¡ _zum_! De haber sido una espada láser me raja la cara en dos mitades. Se me fue la consciencia al menos durante cinco minutos. El Imperio ha vuelto a ganar a los rebeldes.

De todas las cosas que Kenma pudo haber respondido…

—¿De verdad crees que tú eres parte de la alianza rebelde?

—¿Ah?

—Tora, piensa en la situación. Te secuestraste al sujeto. ¡Eres el Imperio!

—Oye, oye, si yo soy del Imperio, entonces tú también lo eres.

Kenma lo meditó un momento.

—Sí, claro. También soy el Imperio. Tiene las mejores naves. Los mejores soldados.

—¡Qué dices ahora!

—Los cazas imperiales. El ejército de clones. Por no nombrar a la estrella de la muerte.

—¡Retira lo que has dicho!

—¿Me vas a decir que prefieres los pingüinos _gays_ a los _stormtrooper_?

Tora entró en estado de shock. Primero porque sabía que los «pingüinos _gays_ » era una alusión a los _droides_ de la federación de comercio, y al saber aquello de alguna manera lo hacían sentir que traicionaba a sus bíceps del tamaño de bebés. Tora no estaba acostumbrado a esas conversaciones de _nerdos_ , y no iba a empezar ahora.

Además, hacía frío en el pasillo.

—Mira, eso no importa. Lo que te quería decir… Mi mamá oyó cuando hablábamos por teléfono, y por algún motivo interpretó que te ibas a quedar a cenar con nosotros. Yo traté de decirle que no era así, pero se montó toda una película. Y…

—Está bien, podemos cenar antes.

—Ese es el problema, nosotros siempre comemos en la cocina, pero como venías tú (y recalco el «tú») mamá montó la cena en el salón, frente al ventanal, parar que «tú» tengas una buena vista. Pero es una pésima vista, ¡pésima! Porque la única vista que podemos tener es la del piso frente a nosotros.

—Ya, ¿y…?

—Te lo acabo de decir. Su piso y el mío quedan frente a frente, separados por ridículos 30 metros o menos.

Kenma podía entender la actitud arisca de Tora. En su lugar, luego de semejante duelo _jedi_ —que, así como lo contaba Tora se oía condenadamente genial y muy en lo profundo sentía envidia—, Kenma tampoco querría saber nada del rebelde de Fukunaga. Pero el éxito de la misión «Tora-Carta-Chica» requería la colaboración del _Cara-de-Nada_ , o se Fukunaga. Y para que este colaborara, también tendría que colaborar Tora. Ya pensaría en algo. Como estaba siendo la constante, enfocó la conversación en otro punto, por si en la tangente estaba la respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con el «recalco el "tú"»? ¿Insinúas que es mi culpa que tu madre cambie la distribución de la cena?

—Totalmente tu culpa. No quiere que te lleves una mala impresión de la pocilga. Por cierto, el piso es una pocilga, te advierto desde ya. Así que, si no quieres pasar, lo entiendo. En realidad, ¿quieres pasar?, cuando hablamos por teléfono no me explicaste el motivo de tu visita… ¿acaso viniste descalzo?

Tora acababa de reparar en los pies de Kenma. Kenma se encogió de hombros.

Entraron a la supuesta pocilga porque Tora era el tipo de persona que se compadecía de los pies ajenos y en casa tenía un calentador de pies que compró por la teletienda. La señora Yamamoto prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Kenma cuando lo vio en casa, y lo colmó de saludos al verlo aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. «¡Tanto tiempo!» le dijo, cuando literalmente se habían visto el día anterior, en el salón de belleza. Realmente era del gusto de las madres, qué podía hacerse al respecto. Había una espléndida cena montada, quizá demasiado espléndida, y no se sentía ningún aire de pocilga.

La habitación de Tora tampoco era una pocilga, quizá porque la compartía con la hermana. Kenma no tenía hermanos, y hasta donde sabía Kuroo tampoco, pero siempre había tenido la idea de que las «hermanas» eran personas limpias por antonomasia. La hermanita de Tora al menos parecía corroborar su hipótesis poco científica. Olía bien, las camas literas estaban hechas, y no había ropa esparcida en el suelo.

Tora le entregó el calentador de pies. Mientras sus falanges volvían a la vida, Kenma le explicó rápidamente qué lo había traído hasta allí, y le devolvió la carta.

—¿Nunca se la entregaste?

—Sé que esto no te va a gustar, especialmente luego de la pelea que tuviste, pero hay que hablar con ese chico, y pedirle que nos diga dónde vive _Rizos-san_. De alguna manera… te lo mereces. Ella también se merece saber, sea lo que sea que haya allí adentro. Si viene de ti, no puede ser _tan_ malo.

—¿De verdad se va? ¿A Australia? —Kenma asintió—. No podía irse más lejos, ¿eh? Pero ese chico no nos va a ayudar. ¿Tampoco es su novio? Te equivocaste bastante este año.

—En mi defensa, ella tampoco sabía que no eran novios.

Kenma se sentía un poco mal cenando en la casa de Tora en lugar de su propia casa. La madre de Tora parecía encantada de tenerlo con ellos, y Kenma no podía entender qué era lo que tenía que tanto atraía a las madres ajenas. Seguramente una cara muy lastimera. Una cara que gritaba: «soy la peor combinación genética que pudo resultar de mis padres y ellos están tan avergonzados de mí que necesito desesperadamente amor y aprobación ajena». Las madres mueren por ese tipo de rostros.

—Te estás riendo —señaló Tora apuntándolo con los palillos—. Estabas pensando algo gracioso. Comparte.

Como Kenma era la visita, y tal como ya le hubo advertido Tora, le reservaron el puesto con la «mejor vista», que venía siendo aquel que miraba hacia el balcón y terraza del edificio contrario. Tora, sentado al lado de Kenma, miraba a la pared.

Por su dignidad, la poca que le quedaba, no le revelaría en qué estaba pensando. Así que simplemente apuntó hacia lo que había adelante. Y ocurrió que, en el piso de enfrente, con la flauta torcida sobre las piernas, Fukunaga _Cara-de-Nada_ Shouhei miraba a Kenma fijamente. ¿Hace cuánto estaría mirándolo fija, fijamente? Tora se volteó a mirar y gritó espantado.

—¡Qué está haciendo! ¡Planea matarnos con la mirada!

—A simple vista… diría que sí. Quiere estrangularnos con el poder de su mente, Tora —y ese es Kenma sucumbiendo a la fiebre espacial de _Star Wars_.

—No lo creo. ¿Insinúas que el joven _jedi_ planea derrocar al Imperio usando la sabiduría _sith_ de su parte?

—¿O sea que aceptas ser miembro del Imperio? —Tora se encogió de hombros. Las habilidades disuasivas de Kenma podían ser brutales para los «mente simple»—. En ese caso, deberíamos reclutarlo antes. Sería un poderoso aliado.

—No. No me voy a aliar con alguien con esos ojos.

—De qué hablan. —La hermana exteriorizó lo que toda la familia Yamamoto venía pensando. Tora y Kenma apuntaron al chico al otro lado de la ventana—. Ahh, el que te dio la golpiza de tu vida.

—¡Hermana!

La familia se echó a reír. Quizá habría sido interesante tener una hermana menor, pensó Kenma. De todas formas, él estaba allí por una misión, y decidió usar la carta del «favorito de las madres» para conseguirlo.

—El asunto es, Señora Yamamoto… que quizá el vecino sea un buen chico. Necesitamos hablar con él para averiguar una dirección, pero Tora tiene miedo.

—¡No tengo miedo!

—Oh, tienes mucho miedo —corroboró la madre. Todas las familias son siempre una desgracia a la hora de apoyar a sus hijos—. Pero Kenma-chan tiene razón, deben hacer las paces con ese chico. Quiero decir, ¡es el vecino!

—Exacto —continuó el padre—. No se muerde la mano que te da de comer.

Tora se cruzó de brazos. El refrán de su padre carecía de sentido y era inaplicable a su situación.

Tras acabada la cena, Tora le prestó una de sus guerreras a Kenma, unas botas, y junto una libreta y un bolígrafo, caminaron hasta casa del vecino.

—No, detente —pidió Tora sujetando el brazo de Kenma—. ¿Estamos seguros de todo esto?

—Tora, por favor. He tenido un día tan extraño. Solo quiero que acabe bien. Además, como ya te dije… te lo mereces. Se lo merece la chica. Quizá este otro chico también se lo merezca.

—¿Y tú, Kenma? ¿Te lo mereces?

Kenma hundió el dedo en el timbre y la puerta se abrió. Una mujer no muy alta y rostro completamente neutro se hallaba de pie en el umbral. Kenma, sin dejarse intimidar, volvió a jugar su carta del consentido de las mamás. Sin presentarse antes, le dijo:

—Necesitamos hablar con su hijo.

Y ella, incrédula, respondió:

—¿De verdad?

—¿No se puede? —preguntó a su vez Tora.

No se trataba de eso, sabía Kenma. La señora Fukunaga parecía sorprendida de tenerlos a ambos allí para precisamente _hablar_ con su hijo, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar, y les preguntó si acaso les apetecía cenar. Los chicos se negaron, y siguieron a la mujer hasta el salón, donde Fukunaga, con su flauta traversa doblada entre sus piernas, había fracasado en su misión de espiar a los vecinos desde la distancia.

Estaba seguro que venían a por su vida, y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a aferrarse a su flauta. Kenma tuvo que aceptar que realmente parecía una espada láser. Eran un montón de _nerdos_.

«Que la fuera te acompañe» escribió Kenma en la libreta que llevaba. Añadió: «Mi amigo Tora y yo queremos pedirte perdón. Te debemos una explicación».

Fukunaga dejó su espada láser a un lado. Abandonó la habitación y volvió cargando una pequeña pizarra portátil.

«Qué explicación»

Y así fue como empezó.

* * *

 **Consejo de autor** : no modere su nivel de frikismo, especialmente si se trata de _Star Wars_. _Star Wars_ es genial.

Cuando era niña es posible que tuviese un _crush_ con Luke Skywalker. No sé qué tan superada está esa etapa… Anyway… yo sabía que tenía que apurarme con esta historia porque en algún momento dejaría de ser canon… pero no lo hice y ahora escribo un declarado AU. Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	13. La historia tras el silencio

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **XIII**. La historia tras el silencio

Su nombre era Fukunaga Shouhei y provenía de una familia de músicos. Lo eran sus abuelos, sus padres, sus tíos, y también sus primos. Shouhei creyó que él también llegaría a músico algún día, porque esa era la realidad en la familia, y no puso reparos cuando se vio obligado a iniciar sus estudios de violín a los cuatro años. A los ocho, su madre que tocaba el oboe, lo incitó a cambiar las cuerdas por los vientos, y cuando heredó la flauta traversa de su abuela, terminó casándose con ese instrumento. No había sido elección propia, pero estaba muy cómodo dejando que los demás decidieran por él, y la verdad es que tanto le daba un instrumento como otro.

Para todos los años que llevaba estudiando, y proviniendo de la familia de la que provenía, la opinión general era que debería tocar mucho mejor de lo que mostraba. Shohei era consciente de lo que se esperaba de él, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto. No era un prodigio, y tampoco le apasionaba como para esforzarse, pero le divertía, y había hecho amigos en las clases.

Uno de esos amigos era una chica con un cabello terrorífico. Tocaba el violín, pero esperaba crecer unos centímetros para cambiarse al violoncello. A veces ensayaban juntos. Otras veces, aburridos de los regaños de los profesores, abandonaban sus instrumentos en el salón y se iban a jugar al parque. Uno de esos días de rebeldía, escalando un árbol, Shouhei perdió el equilibrio y se vino abajo.

Permaneció más de un mes hospitalizado y, sin ser consciente de los motivos, se vio sometido a varias cirugías. Algo extraño sucedía con sus orejas, le daba la impresión de que habían sido invadidas por abejas. Por más que escarbara en sus oídos, no lograba liberarse del zumbido, y cuando ya se había resignado a él, dejó de oírlo. Pero sin el zumbido, y, por primera vez en su vida —que siempre había sido bulliciosa y llena de música— se halló con un mundo de silencio.

Le explicaron que el accidente le causó un traumatismo que derivó en una sordera sin vuelta. Se lo escribieron en una pizarra varias veces, y el médico le habló modulando cada palabra con mucho énfasis. Y ciertamente no oía, pero los exámenes no lo convencían. Cuando sus amigos del colegio o sus padres lo visitaban al hospital, a veces estaba seguro de que podía escucharlos hablar, especialmente si ponía atención en sus labios. Otras veces, al desviar la mirada a través de la ventana, le llegaba el rumor de las hojas que se batían con el viento; o cómo graznaban las aves que volaban a lo lejos. Pero cada vez que él abría la boca e intentaba decir una sola palabra, sentía que volvía a golpear contra el concreto, y de cabeza se sumergía en el más insondable de los silencios. Como abrir los ojos en la oscuridad. Por más que agudizara el oído, y aún sabiendo qué estaba diciendo, no podía precisar qué sonidos salía de sus labios.

En un principio se reusó a las clases de lenguaje a señas. «A veces sí escucho» le escribió en la pizarra a su médico, y trató de explicárselo. Tras ser sometido a varios exámenes médicos más, se concluyó que se trataba de una sordera de por vida.

—Estoy seguro de que a veces sí escucho —insistió, sin estar seguro de si había entonado bien, o de si se escuchaban todas sus sílabas.

—Aquello que crees «oír», son en realidad «voces fantasmas» —le explicó el médico, en la medida que escribía lo que hablaba en la pizarra—. Tu cerebro está asociando ciertos movimientos a sonidos, pero en realidad no estás oyendo, sino que viendo. A medida que tu cerebro se haga a la idea de que has perdido un sentido, dejarás de percibirlo. De la misma manera en que te acostumbraste al zumbido y ya no puedes oírlo.

Finalmente aceptó las clases de lenguaje a señas sin estar del todo convencido. Sus padres tampoco parecían convencidos, y se aferraron a la idea de las voces fantasmas. Rechazaron para su hijo la idea de incorporarlo a aquello conocido como «comunidad sorda» por considerarlo poco inclusivo, e insistieron tanto en mantenerlo en una escuela normal, como continuar con las clases de música. Cada vez se apreciaban menos progresos en su forma de tocar, pero los profesores que antes lo regañaban, de pronto lo trataban mejor que nunca. Shouhei cayó en cuenta que, el verdadero sentimiento que albergaban sus maestros hacia él era la lástima y la pena.

Desde el incidente no había vuelto a relacionarse con la chica de cabello terrorífico. Se preguntaba si acaso habría cambiado de instrumento, y si acaso había hecho algo con su cabello. Sabía que ella, de alguna manera, se sentía responsable de lo sucedido y lo estaba evitando. Él tampoco estaba seguro de querer verla y confirmar que tampoco podía escuchar sus quejas o su chismorreo, o lo que sea que ella quisiera decirle, y también comenzó a evitarla.

Cada día se le hacía más difícil la escuela. Por más abierto que tuviese los ojos, era muy difícil leer los labios de la maestra, y más allá de captar una que otra palabra, se perdía las explicaciones y comenzaba a pensar en galaxias. En los descansos, si bien sus compañeros trataban de integrarlo, también se perdía en las conversaciones, y al final, decidió dedicar ese tiempo para leer sus libros de texto y así estar enterado al menos de las materias.

Cierto día que caminaba distraído vio a su vieja amiga sentada cabizbaja en un banquillo fuera del aula de música. Su cabello estaba peor que nunca, y a sus pies reposaba el estuche de un violoncelo. Percatarse que al menos ella progresaba le hizo sentir contento, pero tras reparar en los espasmos que recorrían los hombros de la chica, y lo roja que traía la nariz, empezó a dudar de los progresos.

Sin que ella se lo advirtiera, Shouhei tomó asiento a su lado y revolvió en los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca de su libreta y un bolígrafo.

«¿Por qué lloras?» escribió, y deslizó la nota sobre la falda de la chica.

Como creía que estaba sola, en primera instancia se asustó. Luego, al corroborar de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y creyó que se iba a desmayar.

—¡Shouhei-kun! Que… ¡Que alto estás!

Apenas dijo aquello se sintió avergonzada sus mejillas ardieron furiosas. ¡Qué desconsiderada de su parte! Revolvió en los bolsillos del estuche del violoncelo, en busca de algún lápiz y papel donde escribir una respuesta. El maldito bolígrafo no rayaba. Trató con un segundo bolígrafo. Shouhei alargó un brazo y capturó ese bolígrafo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó con voz trémula.

Estaba seguro que la había oído. Ella, temerosa, repitió su nombre y una voz fantasma apareció en sus labios. Pero todo lo que le siguió fue tragado y jamás escuchado. Sin embargo, haberla oído, luego de tantas semanas en el silencio, hicieron a Shouhei revivir esa esperanza.

A través de notas se pusieron al día. La chica le escribió que las clases de cello era más dura de lo que creyó, y el profesor muy estricto, especialmente con ella. Shouhei le explicó lo de las voces fantasmas, y creía que, si lograba dominarlas, podría volver a oír aunque las orejas no le funcionaran. Ella le dijo que le ayudaría en todo lo posible. Que le hablaría siempre, para que se acostumbrara a los movimientos. Que le ayudaría con las lecciones de música, igual que cuando eran niños. Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo entre ellos, volvieron a ser buenos amigos.

Pero los planes no resultaron como Shouhei hubiese querido, y tuvo que aceptar que los fantasmas que se le aparecían guardaban más relación con reflejos, y que no había forma de hacerlo algo voluntario. Pero no quiso decírselo a la chica, ni a su familia, porque todos estaban seguro que lo lograría. Y, un poco resignado, dejó que las cosas siguieran el rumbo que ya llevaban.

.

.

Kenma escuchó la historia de Fukunaga mientras Tora hablaba con _Rizos_.

Tras explicarle a Fukunaga los incidentes y malentendidos del día, este los hubo guiado hasta donde vivía _Rizos_. No era hora para visitas y la chica, que ya estaba en pijamas, se puso un abrigo por encima y algo de brillo en los labios, intentando adecentarse.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó, sin decidirse a hacerse a un lado y hacerlos pasar, o permanecer en el umbral de la puerta. Kenma tomó la palabra.

—Esto es raro, pero… escucha lo que mi amigo tiene que decirte. —Kenma empujó a Tora y le entregó el sobre con la carta—. Avísennos cuando terminen.

Se sentaron en los columpios del jardín delantero, intentando no mirar hacia el pórtico por respeto. El abrigo y las botas que le había prestado Tora lo mantenían cómodo y caliente, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo. Volvió a sacar la libreta, pero la luz de los faroles no alcanzaba a iluminar bien el papel, y decidió desistir. Intercambió una mirada con Fukunaga. Aquel rostro indescifrable le pareció de pronto cansado, y quería decirle algo, pero, ¿cómo?

Lo llamó su madre en ese momento. Kenma contestó al teléfono temiendo un reto, que no llegó. Su madre solo quería saber si dormiría en casa. Le respondió que sí, y que no tardaría en llegar. Cuando terminó la llamada, se quedó observando la pantalla de su teléfono brillar en la oscuridad.

«¿Te encuentras bien?» escribió en la aplicación de notas y le mostró la pantalla a Fukunaga. Fukunaga asintió. «¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con _Rizos_?»

Kenma le tendió el teléfono creyendo que le escribiría la respuesta. En lugar de ello, Fukunaga decidió hablarle. Su voz era ronca y le temblaba, y tenía problemas para controlar el tono, pero hablaba a una velocidad prudente, y se daba a entender. Kenma no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

«¿Por eso no rellenaste el ítem de "motivación" en tu ficha de inscripción al club de música?», escribió Kenma nuevamente en el teléfono. Fukunaga le quedó mirando con cara extrañada.

—¿Por qué sabes eso?

«No soy un psicópata mata-gatos, que te quede claro». Luego añadió: «¿Te acuerdas de Kuroo?»

Kenma le explicó, siempre a través de mensajes en la pantalla de su teléfono, las pretensiones de Kuroo de reclutarlo.

«Eres bueno en vóley. Habría pensado que eras un jugador regular. Sabías a qué sitios apuntar. ¿Nunca jugaste vóley en secundaria baja?»

—Algunas veces. No puedo leer correctamente los labios, pero aún así se me ha afinado la visión. A veces es una ventaja, especialmente en deportes de equipo.

«¿Por qué?»

—No sabría explicarlo. Tendrías que ser sordo para entenderlo. Cuando dejas de oír, entiendes el espacio de otra manera. Lo aprendes a leer. El movimiento, la distribución de los lugares vacíos…

«Es brillante»

Fukunaga le devolvió una sonrisa. Kenma lo invitó a que se diera una vuelta por el gimnasio el día siguiente. En ese momento llegó Tora, con las manos embutidas dentro de sus pantalones. Estaba completamente abochornado, y no fue capaz de decirles ni una sola palabra de su conversación con _Rizos_. Pero seguramente le fue bien, supuso Kenma cuando notó, gracias a los faroles de la avenida, aquel beso marcado en su mejilla.

* * *

 **Consejo random de autor** : salga desayunado de casa (o al menos lleve algo de comer en la cartera).

Este capítulo cambia un poco la tónica que venían siendo los anteriores. Lo de las «voces fantasmas» no es invención mía, aunque tampoco puedo asegurar que todo lo que he puesto sea 100% científico. Siempre me excuso en que la literatura es, ante todo, imaginación. Creo que queda solo un capítulo más y estamos, máximo dos capítulos. Reitero los agradecimientos por los rw, favs & follows y nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Un nuevo gato

.

 **Nekomatosos**

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

 **XIV**. Un nuevo gato

* * *

Kuroo esperaba a Kenma con una sonrisa en la boca. _Los rumores vuelan rápido_ , pensó Kenma, intentando mantener la compostura. No tenía que ser un genio matemático para deducir que su madre le había hablado a la madre de Kuroo respecto al citatorio con el profesor encargado de su salón, y todos los malentendidos que conllevó aquello.

—Así que te matricularán en un instituto femenino si te expulsan, ¿eh, Kenma-chan?

—No vuelvas a llamarme así en la vida.

—¿Todavía llevas las uñas de violeta?

—No sabes nada de colores. Esto no es violeta, es rosa pastel, y es mi color del mes.

—¿Color del mes?

—El horóscopo, ¿tampoco lo has leído? Quizá por eso no he podido removerlo, porque debo permanecer con este color todo el mes. Por cierto, tu color es el negro.

Kuroo se llegó a caer de la risa. Kenma sabía que, de ponerse a la defensiva, las burlas de Kuroo no terminarían nunca. En cambio, si le seguía la corriente, Kuroo sacaría toda su maldad a carcajadas, y una vez recuperado el aire, cambiaría de tema y seguirían adelante.

La práctica de vóleibol de la mañana no le pareció tan extenuante como en otras ocasiones. Aunque el beso marcado había desaparecido de la mejilla de Tora, era evidente que el chico no se había lavado la cara aquella mañana. Más que asquearlo, aquello conmovió a Kenma. Quizá los tóxicos de la manicura le habían afectado el área del cerebro conectada a la empatía… o quizá era enternecedor constatar que incluso Tora podía triunfar en el amor. Tora, quien no sabía nada de chicas, había recibido un beso del que presumir, y en parte gracias a Kenma. Se merecía una estrella por ello.

Al llegar a su salón, la chica _Rizos_ ya no estaba allí. En honor a su memoria, siguió rasgando sus cuadernos para hacer pequeñas pelotitas que lanzó hacia su figura imaginaria. Mientras lo hacía, recordó aquella vez llegó a pensar que un monstruo habitaba en el interior de sus intrincados rizos, y que aquello le había asustado. Al finalizar de la mañana, los encargados de la limpieza de turno miraron con muy malos ojos a Kenma por el desastre que había dejado. Kenma decidió que tenía que conseguirse un nuevo pasatiempo o se llenaría de enemigos.

A la hora del almuerzo abordó a Tora, de camino a la cafeta. Kenma había traído comida preparada de casa, no así Tora. No porque no su madre no hubiese hecho, sino que el episodio del beso le había dejado tan distraído que olvidó su comida, su mochila de hecho, y solo había llegado con el bolso deportivo. Tampoco traía dinero para comprar algo, así que Kenma le entregó su propio _bento_ y él en cambio se compró un sándwich de doble queso y anchoas.

—Es realmente tu favorito, ¿cierto?

—Es que el doble queso es el doble queso.

—¿Es la comida que más te gusta en el mundo?

Kenma lo pensó un momento.

—No… Aunque el doble queso es doble queso… el postre es el postre. Me gusta la tarta de manzana.

—Tienes razón, el postre es el postre. Pero yo prefiero el yakisoba-pan.

—¡Pero eso no lleva queso!

—¡El que hace mi mamá sí! ¡Y doble queso!

Fukunaga entró en el comedor en ese momento. Tora y Kenma intercambiaron una mirada.

—Deberíamos invitarlo a comer con nosotros —dijo Tora.

 _Deberíamos_ , dijo Tora. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kenma no alegó por el uso del plural apropiado. Agitó los brazos en el aire, intentando capturar la atención de Fukunaga.

—Vamos a tener que aprender a hablar lenguaje de señas. — _Vamos_. Esta vez fue Kenma quien se apropió de los plurales, y no se detuvo allí—: Kuroo puede enseñarnos. — _Enseñarnos_ —. Así será más fácil cuando juguemos — _JUGUEMOS_ — vóleibol.

—¡Juguemos! —gritó Tora—. ¿Pero entonces? ¿Se retiró de la música definitivamente?

—No sé, supongo… en realidad me refería…

Estaba pensando en partidos amistosos, pero no alcanzó a acabar la frase. Tora también agitó sus brazos al aire y Fukunaga, cuando reparó en ellos, llevó su bandeja hasta la mesa, y lo primero que hizo, fue estirar un dedo hasta la región amoratada en el rostro de Tora.

—¿Duele?

Tora negó con la cabeza, de pronto rabioso. ¡El desgraciado le había puesto los dedos justo donde, horas atrás, _Rizos_ depositó sus labios!

Kenma, igual que Kuroo esa mañana, se cayó de su asiento de la risa cuando Tora puso aquel rostro de depresión. Fukunaga siguió pinchando la mejilla de Tora, ajeno al desastre. Kenma tuvo que reconocer que lo pasaba bien con ese par de idiotas. Y cuando finalmente encontró aire, intentó decir con mímicas:

—Vóleibol. Tú. Tora. Yo. Nosotros. Después de clases. ¿Vienes?

Fukunaga asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar en ningún momento de pinchar a Tora.

.

.

Y los días continuaron en Nekoma.

Fukunaga se incorporó al equipo, en parte por curiosidad, en parte por los amigos, pero sea cual fuese su verdadera motivación, nuevamente decidió no escribirla en su papeleta de inscripción.

—Ustedes las nuevas generaciones son muy aprotocolares —gruñó Kuroo algo disconforme.

—Es una pregunta estúpida —terció Kenma—. Pongas lo que pongas, no interfiere en si eres aceptado o no en el club. Podríamos poner «porque soy un psicópata mata gatos», y seguirían aceptándonos.

—¿ _Podríamos_? ¿ _Aceptándonos_? Vaya, vaya, ¿desde cuándo eres tan fan de los plurales?

—Ya cállate.

El nuevo color del mes de los libras era el verde musgo, y si bien no se había vuelto a pintar las uñas, llevaba en la muñeca una cinta de ese color, un regalo de Tora. La de su amigo, quien era piscis, llevaba una cinta espliego; y Fukunaga, quien era libra, llevaba una cinta idéntica a la de Kenma.

Kuroo no quiso ninguna cinta, porque su color del mes era el fucsia y ese era un color demasiado brillante para él. Yaku (aries, color azul) no habría dejado de reír, y Kai (leo, color esmeralda) no habría dicho nada en su contra, pero tampoco lo habría apoyado. Definitivamente Kuroo no aceptaba la indiferencia.

Pensó que le causaría envidia el día en que Kenma, de hecho, depositara amistad en otras personas ajenas a él, pero no fue el caso. Debía de admitir que había hecho buenos amigos, y no tenía mucho sentido, pero se sentía orgulloso. Kenma interactuando con otras personas, buscando conversación por iniciativa propia, aceptando incluso cintas para su muñeca sin oponer resistencia, llenaba a Kuroo de ternura y alegría.

De todas maneras, no dejaba de llamarle la atención que aquellos amigos fuesen Tora y Fukunaga. Especialmente Tora, quien era bullicioso, muy espontáneo, y sacaba a Kenma de sus cabales a menudo. Fukunaga era un poco raro y creía que _Los Sims Medieval_ era un buen juego, pero tenía olfato para el deporte y además sabía mucho de literatura rusa, lo que fue un inesperado descubrimiento para Kuroo quien no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de Dostoievski o Chejov o quienes fuesen sus favoritos.

Ni Kenma ni Tora lograban dominar el lenguaje a señas, pero conseguían tanto entender como entender a Fukunaga, y entre los tres terminaron creando una especie de idioma mixto, con mensajes de texto, mímicas, señas simples, y golpes ninjas por aquí y por allá.

—Al menos eviten de golpear a Tora en el ojo, o no se va a recuperar nunca de su lesión —Kuroo regañó un día a Kenma. El aludido le restó importancia.

— _Nah_. Él piensa que funciona con las chicas, así que nos alienta para que lo hagamos.

—¿Y le funciona?

—No.

—Ustedes son unos idiotas. Eres consciente de ello, ¿cierto?

—No te oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado.

Kuroo pudo replicar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Le gustaba el nuevo Kenma.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas en tu casa? ¿Todavía te quieren matricular en una escuela femenina?

—Creo que lo olvidaron. Papá me compró una nueva consola portátil que es 3D, aunque subió el acuerdo de notas para el próximo año escolar. Mamá cambió el papel mural del salón por uno que al parecer se llama _cerulean blue_. Es un celeste. En realidad queda bastante bien.

—El próximo año escolar… ¿te imaginas cómo será eso? El, _comillas_ "hermanito pequeño" de Alisa-chan aplicó a Nekoma, lo vi tomando la prueba, y al parecer fue admitido. Tendrás que ayudarme para reclutarlo al club de vóley.

Kuroo no se cansaba de reclutar jugadores para el equipo. Pero a Kenma le llamó la atención otra cosa.

—¿Quién es Alisa-chan?

—Ya te he hablado de ella antes. Una chica rusa. Iba en tercer año cuando yo entré a Nekoma, y tiene un hermano menor que mide casi dos metros.

—¿Entonces por ello aprendiste a hablar ruso? ¿No porque te gustara?

—¿Alguna vez me escuchas cuando hablo?

Aunque muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado en Kenma, otras tantas estaban destinadas a permanecer intactas. La amistad era una enfermedad, y todos ellos estaban nekomatosos.

* * *

 **Consejo final** : admita los plurales en su vida.

Bien sea, esto ha sido todo. No es la historia de la vida, pero yo quería escribirla. Es cierto que pude haberme demorado mucho menos, y que si este iba a ser el objetivo, también pude sintetizar más. Fue una cosa espontánea y no lo pensé demasiado.

Algunos datos en plan Disco 2 de material inédito.

 _Rizos_. En el colegio, una de mis amigas tenía una cabellera ridículamente crespa. Sentarse tras suyo en el aula era toda una experiencia, porque su cabello se desbordaba a tu mesa. Las clases más aburridas la pasábamos llenando su cabellera de papelitos. No me arrepiento de nada.

 _Kenma_. En algunos aspectos me siento identificada con el Kenma del manga, aunque no en un 100% sin embargo, mientras escribía este fic, descubrí un viejo diario de cuando tenía máximo unos 16 años, y descubrí que, a esa edad, era idéntica al Kenma de este fic. Me dio vergüenza de mí misma.

 _Fukunaga_. Es un personaje que llamó mi atención temprano, y me sentí identificada con él, por una cosa de presencia. A medida que se ampliaba su personaje fui ratificando esta idea. Pero cuando un personaje se parece a mí, en los fics siempre trato de alejarme, así que me fui por la vía extrema y lo dejé sordo. El canon finalmente se reveló en mi contra, y no me queda más que aceptar los hechos de que, aunque uno sea libra y el otro escorpio, nos parecemos.

 _Tora_. Me cae bien también.

Ojalá nos volvamos a leer en el futuro. De momento, chao chao.

 **J** apiera **C** larividencia.


End file.
